BadAss: Warfare of the Dead
by The BadAss Writer
Summary: Naruto had only one purpose during his lifetime. Save the Elemental Nations. After a plan went wrong during the final stage of the war, Naruto found himself in front off a beautiful woman who was lusting after him. She gave him another one. To become the biggest badass to ever grace existence. And to fuck as many women as he could while at it. Look inside for more details.
1. Best What-The-Fuck-Moment Ever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any HotD or CoD characters. This story will feature Gary Stu Naruto with Godlike Abilities. An Harem that has no limits. Also this is something of a crack/smut fic. Don't take it seriously. **

* * *

**Best What-The-Fuck-Moment Ever!**

Blue eyes snapped open as he drew n a hard breath. A hand came up to rub a spiky blond hair covered head and a groan escaped the man's lips as he shot his eyes out of reflex. He tried to stand up but his arms and leg failed him and he got acquaintance with the hard surface that was the floor. He grunted in mild discomfort.

What the fucked happened again?

As far as he remembered, he and Sasuke were going toe to toe with Madara, even after he had absorbed the big ass tree that was the Shinju. The out of nowhere, the Black Zetsu possessed Obito sputtered some gibberish about being the will of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of the Sage of Six Paths.

Then Madara started to expand before he and Sasuke attempted to attack the madman before he could explode, now that Naruto thought about it, that wasn't the brightest of ideas, before everything went white then black. The only thing he could remember was a giant strain on his chakra as if he was pulling something into it before the black came.

Standing up, Naruto noted how easy it was compared to his first attempt, he rubbed his eyes and tried to look at his surroundings, or lack of thereof.

More white? Really? That was starting to get annoying. He was seriously starting to dislike that color, but thankfully, past experiences associated with the color white came to the fore front of his mind. He grinned in a manner eerily reminiscent of his late master. Yeah. He would never dislike color white. Expecially when it had a lavender tint to it. Neither when it was white as snow. Nor when does to colors were together but not merging.

Specially when that happened. Nah. White was awesome.

Ahem. Ok. Back on track. First thing first. He could get back to those experiences later and maybe live them again he could find out where he was and how to get out of there. Maybe he could look into getting some yellow and purple to acompaing thee two previous colors.

Yeah. He would get out of here, kick Madara's and Kaguya's ass, end the war and go celebrate in a way Ero-sennin would be proud. Yeah. That sounded like a really good plan. Maybe look into adding even more colors to the celebration.

Cue giggle and nose bleed.

Naruto coughed into his hand to get certain thoughts out of his head. He looked down to himself to see he was completely naked but he wasn't embarrassed in the sightless. He didn't have anything to be embarrassed. He was in good shape. He wasn't a muscle junky like the Yondaime Raikage but he did have a very good figure. A six pack going into eight and his muscles were defined with just necessary bulk to them. He idly noted that his toughts managed to sami harden his bigger than average manhood.

Hey! Don't blame him! Blame the colors. The colors are at fault here.

Naruto shrugged as he turned around trying to catch at least a glimpse of something that wasn't white but he failed miserably. Grunting in annoyance and clicking his tongue, Naruto's chest rippled as he crossed his arms.

"Just where the fuck I am? And how the fuck did I get here?" asked Naruto, not like he was expecting someone to answer him. But, as everything related to Naruto, something unexpected happened.

"_I believe I can answer those questions Uzumaki Naruto."_

Naruto's body turned a full hundred eighty degrees, his dick smaking his thigh as he did so. The same dick that inmidiately hardened to full attention as he gazed with wide eyes at the figure standing just a few feet before him because if those memories were not enough to give him a hard on then this woman certainly was.

Heh. Naruto now liked silver. A lot.

A face that gorgeous not beautiful could hope to live up to it. Pools of silver regarded him with wisdom, fondness and lust as full, red lips smiled him in a way a woman would regard her destined one made her high cheek bones to frame her button nose. A waterfall of silver colored silk went down from her head toward the floor in a waving fashion. Her body, oh her body. It was the most erotic spectacle that Naruto had the pleasure of seeing and he had seen a lot of things.

Perfectly defined legs that went on for miles ended in cute feet, the nails of it free of any decoration as she didn't need it. Wide hips that could only belong to a being like her and a taught stomach that Naruto had only seen on kunoichi that took their training seriously. Her waist held curves that complemented in the most perfect way her hips and her shoulders. And her breast, for Kami her breasts! Their perkiness but Sakura's to shame and their size made Tsunade's and Samui's put together to shame. And there was another detail to her.

As Naruto, she too was completely naked.

The woman smirked at Naruto as she puffed up her chest, giggling softly when Naruto's eyes followed the enticing jiggle that caused such an action. _"I take it that you appreciate the view Uzumaki Naruto." _Naruto graoned. Even her voice was just, if not more, as beautiful as her.

Was this perfection?

"_Your thoughts flatter me Uzumaki Naruto." _The women said as she began to approach him. Time seemed to slow down to Naruto as he watched with desire fueled eyes the how her walk did wonderful things to her assets. Her enormous breasts and heart shaped bubble ass jiggled with each step.

The woman walked pass him, her right breast rubbing his arms as she deliberately walked close to Naruto. The blond man stiffened when she pressed her enormous breast to his back and her delicate looking arms hugged him around his stomach. He groaned again when he felt her hand rubbing his abs.

"_It's just fitting that you get a reward for having such flattering toughts Uzumaki Naruto."_

And just like that Naruto's mind drew into a blank. The woman reached down and engulfed the girth of Naruto's cock with her delicate, porcelain hand. Her right hand began to move up and down as her left continued to molest Naruto's abdominal muscles. Naruto, feeling her impossibly soft hands jacking him off, gave a loud gran as he tilted his head back. Said head rested on the woman's shoulder.

Naruto opened his blue eyes to stare at her silver. Lustful and confused eyes looked into amused and equally lustful ones. _"I believe this reward is to your liking considering your preferences during your living time?"_

Naruto only registered the words 'reward', 'liking' and 'preferences' before he gave her a shaky nod. The woman just smiled wider before she attacked his mouth with hers. Naruto's mind shoot down for a second when he felt the most wonderful lips he had ever kissed crashing with his owns. Thankfully that same kiss served to reboot his mind to reality and he growled like a certain fox when he finally registered the situation he was in.

He wasn't a little virgin damnit and no goddess in human form would make him forget about that!

Naruto smirked when he saw the goddess's eyes widen in pleased surprise when she felt him sneaking his tongue into her mouth. The silver haired woman smiled into the kiss as she met his tongue with hers in a dance of saliva that made both participants moan. The woman's ministrations on Naruto's dick became more excited as precum began to leak out of the head of Naruto's member.

Figuring that he didn't want to be the only one receiving pleasure, Naruto, with a little bit of effort seeing as he had to maneuver his right hand across the massive orbs she called breasts, reached the woman's completely shaved womanhood and began to rub it with to fingers. His other hand came up behind her and he grinned when he felt that his hand wasn't capable of grabbing the entire ass cheek.

Oh yeah. Silver was the best.

Naruto groaned into the mouth of the woman pressed against his back that was tongue fighting against him as said goddess moaned in surprised pleasure when she felt what Naruto had done. The reason behind Naruto's reaction was because the woman had sped up on her masturbation on Naruto's dick. She separated her moth from Naruto's, a strand of saliva still connecting their tongues, and she licked her swollen lips before smiling at him.

"_You certainly live up to the name you gained through your lifetime. The most surprising shinobi indeed."_

Naruto smirked at her comment before using two of his fingers to start pumping in and out of her pussy while at the same time using his palm to rub her clitoris. He was rewarded with a long and sensual moan as he felt her nipples turning diamond hard against his muscled back.

"Yeah. I get that a lot," responded Naruto as he continued to grope the woman's ass while simultaneously finger her pussy. He had caught the way she talked as if he was dead but taking into account the situation he was in, he put it on the backburner for now.

The woman kept silent but she returned Naruto's animalistic smirk with a sensual and erotic one of her own. The hand that was previously rubbing his abs came down and she started to used to fondle his testicles. Naruto groaned again as the pleasure doubled in less than a second unexpectedly.

"_It is fortunate that I can match your unpredictability with my own," _declared the woman before she attacked his lips once again. This time there was no pause from either parties as the moans and grunts of pleasure began when the war and dance of tongues began in earnest.

Naruto wasn't sure how much time they were like that, pleasuring each other with their hands, mouths and tongues. They would switch from kissing each other to kissing their necks and then back to swap oral fluids. Minutes, hours. Naruto didn't know nor did he care. Not even the time when he managed to get a rainbow in his room compared to this.

There just something… otherworldly about this woman, no, not woman.

This goddess.

Naruto grunted when he felt the all too familiar pleasure building just below his stomach and on his testicles. They had stayed in the same position since the beginning but now Naruto was pumping three fingers in and out of the woman while also alternating between rubbing, groping and smacking her perfect begind. The woman was still gently groping and rubbing Naruto's testicles while she jerked him off but this time she was making twisting motions with her hand.

Naruto's breath came out ragged as the pressure became too much. He disengaged his moth from the moaning woman, gaining a whimper of dissapoiment. "I'm about to cum!" declared Naruto as his ministration on the woman became frantic.

The woman shuddered as she felt the same pressure building up inside her. Never had she felt such a thing when partaking intercourse with any of her sisters and female lovers. She was sorely regretting her descission on waiting for the right one to be the first man to ever giver pleasure.

Not that she would let any other men claim her. Only the one she was currently was with would ever have the honour. And her sisters. Her sister will always have the right to claim her. Family always came first right?

"_Yes! Let it go Uzumaki Naruto! I want see that which made women swoon at your feet!" _declared the woman, almost losing her composure as she gave a throathy moan when she finally felt the orgasm she had never experienced. It was like bein bathed in pleasurable flames thet rocked her body to its fullest.

Naruto grunted as he felt the walls of the woman tightening around his fingers. The last straw that broke the glass that was his pleasure tolerance was when the woman finally rubbed the head of his penis. His semen burst out of his cock directly into the delicate hand of the woman. Naruto moaned as he went slack into the woman's embrace.

A few seconds passed before Naruto straightened up as he gained his strength, He felt the woman ending her sensual embrace but not before she rubbed her breast against his back. Naruto shuddered and turned around to continue were the left up but he blinked.

Where did that throne came from?

Indeed there was throne made of gold and silver resting just a few feet away from him. How had not noticed that was beyond him, but what he did notice however was how the goddess he had made foreplay with walked towards the throne with a natural sway to her hip. Naruto swallowed hard as he felt dick twitch when he saw her ass jiggling with every step. Damn that woman!

Eventually the woman reached the regal throne before she elegantly sat on it. She crossed her right left over her left, purposely showing Naruto her glistening and swollen pussy lips as she did so, before she began to use her lips and tongue to clean her hand from Naruto's semen. She kept eye contact with Naruto as she did so.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, as did his still hard cock, before he looked down at his glistening hand with the woman juices. Smirking he brought the hand to his lips and he did the same as the woman while keeping eye contact. They both smirked at each other as the finished their tantalizing show. Naruto noted how her pussy was overflowing with love juices and the woman noted hoe precum was oozing out of Naruto's dick.

She smiled lustfully at him. _"It's a shame that my reward wasn't enough to satisfy your urges Uzumaki Naruto. You certainly surprise me,"_ commented the woman. As she crossed her arms under her enormous breasts, pushing them up and drawing Naruto's attention to the wonderful globs of flesh.

Naruto smirked as he put his hand behind his head and sticking his hip out, making his dick look bigger than what it was, which the woman lick her lips. "Heh, I've been told that countless of times. I guess it is in my nature," said Naruto.

The woman nodded her head as she tucked strands of silver hair behind her perfectly shaped and proportioned ear. _"It's a shame we couldn't go all of the way. If your reputation is anything to go by, I'm sure it would have been quite the experience." _The woman sighed in dissapoiment.

Naruto was also disappointed obviously, but he couldn't help but ask. "And who said we couldn't go all of the way?" Naruto asked with a sensual smirk as he started make his way towards the woman but a raised hand stopped him. He looked at the woman to see that she was giving him a reproachful gaze, but he could clearly see the regret in her eyes.

"_Time."_

"Time?"

The woman nodded her head as a black leather sofa for four people appeared in front of Naruto. She motioned for Naruto to seat which he did while he looked confused towards the woman.

"_Indeed Uzumaki Naruto. Time is something we do not possess. Which is way I would prefer if we began this discussion immediately as we have a lot to converse about."_ Here she gave Naruto a commanding gaze. _"It is required that your mind is at its utmost attention. This will be life changing."_

Hearing that Naruto nodded, but then he grew sheepish. "Ok. I get it. But," Naruto then glanced at his hard on, making the woman look at it too and to lick her lips sensually when Naruto's cock twitched. "As you can see, I don't think that I will be able to concentrate right know." Naruto pointedly looked at her, obviously referring to her state of undress and what It did to him.

The otherworldly looking woman gave Naruto an amused look as she giggled, the rise and fall of her chest making her breast jiggle enticingly, causing Naruto's dick to twitch yet again.

"_Ah. Of course. It is because of me that you are in that situation. I believe there is something I can do to solve it."_

Naruto grew confused when he saw her snapping her delicate fingers. The confusion turned into wonder when beside her throne a wooden door a appeared. It soon opened and from it walked out something that Naruto had only seen on his wildest wet dream.

The first figure to walk out was a woman he recognized as the assistant to the Raikage. Mabui was her name if remembered correctly. Chocolate colored skin with a figure that made men salivates. If Naruto also recalled right, she was the fiancée to the Raikage, aside from being his assistant. She died when the Juubi destroyed their HQ when it was being controlled by Obito and Madara.

The next was a woman that Naruto had only seen a few times, but those were enough to make Naruto have fantasies about her. Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage. Long, auburn colored hair and a face that was sensual and erotic by nature. Her figure was what a Kunoichi would call perfection. Big, perky breast, a thin waist that curved into wide hips which held a heart shaped bubble butt.

The last woman was someone that Naruto was sacredly close too. A woman that id she knew Naruto had dirty thoughts about her, she would smash his face into the Hokage Monument without a second thought. Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage. To Naruto she now looked youthful, even more that what she did when using her genjutsu. Her pale blond hair was pulled into a ponytail that reached the small of her back. Assets that weren't supposed to be on a kunoichi because of how big they were.

Another detail. Just as he and the silver haired goddess, they were naked.

Seemingly ignoring Naruto, they walked towards the front of the throne where the silver haired woman was sitting, and bended on their waist in a bow, giving the still shocked Naruto a view of their well shaped and defined asses and their womanhoods. Naruto idly noted that in spite of being dark skinned, Mabui had pink colored pussy, just as were her nipples. Strange but erotic.

"How may we serve you, My Lady?" the threesome asked in unision.

"_Be at ease my servants. I do not require your services, however, our guest of honor certainly does," _the silver eyed woman said as she signaled towards Naruto with an elegant flourish of her arm making the other woman straighten up and turn around to look at him.

Naruto began to sweat nervously when recognition passed through their eyes. He gulped when their eyes were eventually drown to his twitching and swollen cock. He smailed nervously.

"Tsunade-sama, Mei-sama, Mabui-san. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, being polite for once in his life trying to save himself.

Tsunade looked at Naruto in amusement. "Now are you being polite brat? But…" she trailed off her eyes were drawn toward Naruto's dick and she licked her lips before smirking sexily at the blond haired man. "You are certainly not a brat down there eh?"

"I agree Tsunade-san. Naruto-kun is very well endowed. He would make the perfect husband," said Mai she smiled at Naruto in way that had Naruto almost oozing precum.

"… His bigger than A-sama," muttered Mabui with red cheeks as she rubbed her thighs together. Juices were flowing out her womanhood as she gazed at Naruto, mainly his well defined body and cock. Tsunade and Mei weren't far from there also.

Naruto swallowed hard. How was this supposed help with his problem?! If anything it made it worse! He was actually looking directly at his second biggest fantasy he ever had. He, with not concealed effort, managed to tear his eyes away from the for women figures to give the silver haired woman a deadpan look.

"Really? This your great idea to solve my problem?" Naruto pointed at his erratically twitching dick, gaining four simultaneous lick of lips from the women present.

Seriously. It was not a good idea.

"_Ah. But it is Uzumaki Naruto. I happen to develop at technique that allows me to gain someone's undivided attention when they are experiencing pleasure. It was originally created for myself and whoever partner I had while we had sex." _She then motioned to the other three females who were approaching him while swaying their hips and their breasts jiggling with each step. _"Since I'm the one who has to converse with you, those three will be responsible of giving you the pleasure needed for the technique to work."_

Naruto just nodded numbly, his eyes going from the silver haired goddess to the other three females that had finally approached him. While Mei and Tsunade kneeled between his parted legs, Mabui kneeled by his side after she climbed on the couch. He shivered when Tsunade grabbed a hold of his shaft while Mei began to rub his testicles.

"Don't mind us brat. We'll make sure that everything goes smoothly," said Tsunade huskily before she engulfed his dick with her mouth, she began to bob her head up and down, showing why she was called the Legendary Sucker. Naruto groaned.

"What Tsunade-san said Naruto-kun. Just enjoy while we make your dreams come true," spoke Mei in the same tone as Tsunade's before she began to lick and kiss his testicles. Naruto moaned as he felt the two Kages working his dick and nut sack. He then felt his head being pulled to the side before Mabui began to kiss and nip his neck. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Naruto-sama. I beg you. Don't let A-sama become aware of this," pleaded Mabui, before she smashed her lips against his, starting a war of tongues were the saliva was the most important weapon. Naruto groaned into her mouth. Yeah. This was the best what-the-fuck moment ever, Naruto decided.

Suddenly, the pleasure he was feeling dimmed. Not that it stopped from being intense. It was more like it wasn't the first thing in Naruto's mind as he disengaged his war with Mabui's mouth only for her to start rubbing his pectorals and abdominals while she worked her mouth on his neck and shoulder. Naruto's eyes landed on the silver haired woman and saw her smirking while her eyes shone with silver power.

Ah. So this is what she meant huh? Useful technique. Maybe she could teach it to him. Yeah. That'd be nice. Really nice.

"_Now that your situation is being taken care of and I have your attention, we shall begin our discussion," _the woman said before she uncrossed and crossed her legs, showing Naruto her womanhood overflowing with juices. It looked like the show was affecting her. Naruto promised himself that they'll solve that later. _"What is the last thing you remember before appearing here Uzumaki Naruto?" _inquired the woman.

Naruto's eyes twitched when he felt Tsunade beginning to work on his shaft only with her tongue and lips while Mabui bended her body and started to lick the head of his cock like a lollipop. He absentmindedly rubbed her white colored hair as he looked at the silver haired woman. "I was going to stop Madara because he was going to blow up. Like, literally blow up. His body inflated to epic proportions before Sasuke, my jackass of a teammate, and I decided to destroy him before he could. That was not the best of our ideas though…" muttered Naruto as he looked down sheepishly.

The woman sitting on the throne nodded her head. _"I believe that the action of yours and your teammate was the reason of your premature arrival here," _she revealed.

This got Naruto to widen his eyes. So no matter what he would have ended here, accomplishing what most men would consider a dream. And about said dream, Naruto looked down and he groaned again just because of the sight that greeted his eyes. His cock wasn't visible at all because Tsunade and Mei were titty fucking him while they made out with each other and the tip of his dick was used as he lollipop by Mabui.

Yep. He liked this place a lot already and wasn't even aware of where he was, what was he doing here, who was that woman and just what the fuck was happening. But he liked it still. Liked it very much.

Naruto just leaned back into the couch as his hand began to grope and smack Mabui's chocolate colored ass, much too said woman's pleasure. "That's cool and all. But how exactly I ended here. And what is 'here' exactly?" asked Naruto as he began to rub Mabui's pussy and clitoris.

The woman arched her back, freeing Naruto's dick in the process but Mei immediately engulfed it after she broke her heated kiss with Tsunade, and moaned but was silenced by Tsunade when she kissed her after she took a place kneeling at the other side of Naruto. Said blonde seized this opportunity to also grab a handful of one of Tsunade's ass cheek. The woman moaned into Mabui's mouth when he smacked her.

The silver haired woman uncrossed her legs so she could reach with her hand and she stared to masturbate do to the sight before her. _"This place is in possession of a multiple of names. Purgatory, Dimensional Gap, Limbo. But its original name is the Multiverse. Where all of the realms merge and where my sisters and I reside." _The woman moaned as she began to pump two fingers in and out of her wet cunt.

Naruto stared wide eyed the woman, not because of what she was doing… well that was thirty percent of the reason, but the other seventy percent was because of what she said. He had heard of those places. The places where the living will have their judgment once they perished. And if what this woman said was true then that meant that…

"… Am I dead?" asked Naruto in a disbelieving tone. His eyes were wide and his face was paling.

The woman nodded with a moan as she began to use her other hand to massage her right breast, or what she could grab of it. _"Indeed you are Uzumaki Naruto. The combined attack of you and your teammate sped up the eventual detonation of Uchiha Madara resulting in the destruction of your world. You, and everyone you knew and loved, are dead Uzumaki Naruto." _Despite of the rather dark revelation, the woman kept pleasuring herself while she stared with lust filled eyes at Naruto, Mei, Tsunade and Mabui.

Naruto stared at the woman incredulously before he shook his head and glared at her. "What the fuck you mean that everyone is dead? Me for that matter too! I'm here! Breathing! I'm even _living _one of my biggest dreams and let me tell you that the feeling is very realistic!" He emphasized that by engaging in a three way kiss with Tsunade and Mabui and proceeded to use his hand to finger them, gaining howls of pleasure from the females.

Naruto glared at the silver haired, currently masturbating woman after he freed himself from both Tsunade's and Mabui's mouths. "How the fuck this is happening if we are dead huh?!"

"_Because I'm willing it to happen," _responded the woman with a sultry, yet honest tone as another moan escaped her lips.

"What?" Naruto grew confused, his ministration on both Tsunade's and Mabui's cunts slowing down getting disappointed moans from the women.

"_Yes!" _exclaimed the woman as she experienced her second orgasm on that day. She switched hands so she could keep masturbating while she licked clean her other hand from her juices. _"Their bodies are just a byproduct of my will. Their souls took a physical apparition just because I willed it to happen!" _exclaimed the silver haired woman.

Naruto stared at the woman with wide eyes. He had been using Kurama's abilities to sense if the woman had been telling the true so far, and much to his shock, that had been the case.

"Just who are you?" asked Naruto in dazed tone. His shock was so big that he paid no mind as Mei turned around before she climbed into his lad and aligned herself with his cock so she could reverse cowgirl him.

"_Trough my existence I've gone with many names. Krishna, God, Jesus, Yavhe, Jehovah, Mahomet," _the woman said with a sensual moan as she began to pump in and out of her with more fervor and her other one, the one that was previously fingering, started to massage what it could of her massive breasts.

With Naruto, in his anticipation, he began to unconsciously up the speed of his masturbation of Tsunade and Mabui while Mei began to grind her ass on Naruto's dick. Her moans were interrupted as Tsunade claimed her lips while Mabui began to lick and bite one her nipples.

"_But I'm sure that you know me with another name…"_ A moan escaped her lips as she trailed off.

Mei stopped her grinding as she aligner her pussy with his cock, his head touching her entrance. Naruto inserted another finger in both Tsunade and Mabui as his pace turned frantic.

"_Kami!" _shouted the silver haired woman as she came from another orgasm.

Naruto's min went blank as Mei impaled herself on him, her moan was muffled by Tsunade's mouth, but the blond busty woman herself was moaning an orgasm of her own alongside Mabui. It looked like Mei also had an orgasm when Naruto's cock filled her to the brim.

Naruto's was so out of it that he didn't even registered when Mei Terumi began to jump up and down along his shaft.

He was beyond shocked.

He was dead.

He met Kami-sama, the most powerful being in existence..

He did foreplay with said entity.

He got motherfucking jacked off by her.

He put his fingers inside of Kami-sama's pussy.

And now he was watching as Kami masturbated while Mei Terumi, the most desirable woman in Kirigakure and its Mizukage, bounced up and down his cock while she made out with Tsunade Senju, the most beautiful woman on the Elemental Nations and Konohagakure's current Hokage, who was being finger fucked by him while Mabui, the Raikage's goddamned _fiancée _swapped saliva with him as he smacked, groped and rubbed her ass.

Naruto did what any _almost sane _man would do in this situation.

He grinned toothily…

… And then fainted.

The silver haired woman giggled amusedly after she witnessed Naruto's reaction. That was expected. She licked her fingers clean as she kept staring at the arousing show Tsunade, Mei and Mabui were giving her as the lost themselves to the pleasure that Naruto's unconscious body was giving them.

Suddenly the woman shuddered when she felt something wet licking her pussy lips. She looked down only for a lustful smile to appear on her face.

"_Finally decided to grace us with your presence sister?"_

Her response was another lick and a moan escaped her lips. She wished Naruto would wake up soon. She really wished to have his manhood inside of her. Only his she desired.

_The one belonging to her destined one._

* * *

**Okay. This is something me and my perverted mind came up with after watching the latest Naruto Manga. Everything regarding Naruto appearing in limbo will be explained in the following chapter, along with Naruto meeting the other goddesses that will be a part of his Harem which I will be putting at the end of this AN.**

**Another thing, don't take this too seriously, this just four both of our enjoyments and that of my sisters and female cousins. (Yeah. They told me to do it after I commented my thoughts with them. And no. I'm not in an incest relationship with any of them. Even though they were the ones who taught me how to kiss, make out and just how too please a woman. The fact that they refuse to be in a relationship with another man because, going with what they say, I'm the only who could fill them with the love they need shall be ignored.)**

**Ahem. Ah. If dreams could become reality. Meh. I guess I should just stick with my girlfriend and my friends with benefits and that teacher. They did teach how ti kiss and how to use my tongue while kissing though. That ain't bullshit. And for some reason they like to grind their asses and crotches into mine when there is music playing.**

**Heh. I'm a lucky bastard**

**Anyways, this will be series of stories were Naruto will be going to several universes in order to do what Kami-sama tasked him to do, which is what follows. Take into account that Naruto is going to be OOC so I can make him the ultimate badass:**

**1) Save that universe from utter destruction and be a badass while doing it, hence the name of the series.  
2) Get as many women as he can and fuck them as many times as he can, and be a badass while doing it. Expect a lot of office sex while talking with a unexpecting and oblivious person.  
3) Be the protector of that world until his live goes out and he has left as many offspring of his, so they can take his place. (Expect some Father/Hot Daughter Incest sex)**

**Anyways. Now that I've gotten your perverted mind's attention, let me tell you that this part will include the worlds of High School of the Dead, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Series and I may include another series if yopu could give some suggestions.**

**Now the Harem. The one's I'll be posting here are definitive. If you have any suggestion and you give me reasons, other than she is hot, I will put her on the Harem:**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Deities:  
Kami  
Yami  
Shinigami  
Tsukiyomi  
Izanagi  
Izanami  
**

**Narutoverse:  
Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)  
Ino Yamanaka(Twin Sister)  
Karin Uzumaki (Older Sister, Tayuya's Twin)  
Tayuya Uzumaki(Older Sister, Karin's Twin)  
Samui(Older Sister. Yugito's Twin)  
Yugito Nii (Older Sister. Samui's Twin)  
Mei Terumi (Aunt)  
Mito Uzumaki (Aunt)  
Fuka Uzumaki (Aunt)  
Tsunade Senju. (Aunt)  
Shion. (Tsunade's Daughter. Cousin)  
Mikoto Uchiha(Godmother)  
Shizuka of Nadeshiko. (Mikoto's Daughter. Cousin)  
Hitomi Hyuga(Godmother. Hinata and Hanabi's mother)  
Hinata Hyuga(Cousin)  
Hanabi Hyuga(Cousin)  
Hana Inuzuka(Cousin)  
Tsume Inuzuka(Godmother)  
Anko Mitarashi(Assistant)  
Kurenai Yuhi(Assistant)  
Yugao Uzuki (Assistant)  
Mabui (Assistant)  
**

**HotD Universe:  
Saeko Busujima (Friends with Benefit)  
Rei Miyamoto(Friends with Benefit)  
Yuki Miku(Friends with Benefit)  
Kiriko Miyamoto (Friends with Benefit)  
Shizuka Marikawa (Official Girlfriend)  
Kyoko Hayashi (Lover)  
Rika Minami(Friends with Benefit)  
Saya Takagi (Friends with Benefit)  
Yuriko Takagi (Friends with Benefit)  
Kawamoto (Friends with Benefit)  
Taniuchi (Friends with Benefit)  
Toshimi Niki (Friends with Benefit)  
Misuzu Ichijou (Friends with Benefit)  
**

**Those are the definite ones. The part in parenthesis is the relationship they have with Naruto. To the public at least since we know what their' real relationship with hi is 'nudge, nudge. Wink, wink.'**

**Oh. PM me if you have any questions. Also this is the only one of my stories were Naruto won't replace the main protagonist since I have plans for Komuro Takashi and Kohta Hirano. You'll love what I have planned for Shido. And I'll say it now. No gender bending. Yes. I'm a good person. I know.**

**This story isn't under the Crossover category simply because I'll get more readers if a put it on the normal one. And this story revolves entirely around Naruto, his women, how he fucks them how he saves the universe and he is a BadAss while at it.**

**Bye. **

**PS: Remeber to fav and review. Peace!**


	2. Welcome To Heaven Uzumaki Naruto!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto any other franchise I feel the need to add to this story. The rights go to their creators and owners. For those who expected the explanation on why Naruto was sent to Limbo on this chapter, you'll be disappointed. I went overboard and ended up doing 6.3k chapter of pure, uncensored lemony goodness. I don't know if to ask for forgiveness or for some kind of recompensation. Anyways, I don't care. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Welcome to Heaven, Uzumaki Naruto!**

Naruto regained his consciousness to a feeling he first got acquaintance with during his training trip with Jiraiya. Said feeling became something of everyday after he returned to Konoha. A feeling that he relished in and he hoped his partners did too.

It was the feeling of having the walls of a woman's pussy wrapped around his dick and sucking said appendage while he pumped in and out of them.

His eyes began to open as his head tilted to the side. A groan escaped his lips as the feeling of pleasure coming from his dick intensified and he began to match the speed of the one producing the pleasurable sensation by thrusting his hips upwards.

A moan was heard. A moan that came from a very, very familiar voice.

Naruto's eyes opened only for them to widen at what he saw. Mei Terumi was currently a moaning and shuddering mess as she was being eaten out by Mabui. Mei's pussy was overflowing with a white, thick looking liquid that Naruto recognized as sperm.

_His sperm. _Said sperm was currently being cleaned off Mei's pussy by Mabui, who had sperm flowing out of her pussy and ass. Naruto's dick twitched and the resulting moan drew his attention to the person who was currently using his dick as a spring board and his eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

Tsunade. Senju _motherfucking _Tsunade in a state that not even his perverted imagination could have come up with. She was using his chest so she could keep her balance while she bounced up and down his cock and she had the most erotic expression on her face. Her eyes were rolled back and her tongue was dangling out of her mouth like that of a dogs. Naruto's eyes were drawn to her massive breasts, which were savagely jiggling as she bounced up and down.

Naruto's cock twitched inside of Tsunade and he groaned when he felt the head of his cock hitting her cervix. Tsunade gave a shuddering moan as she came. Tsunade wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she kept shuddering, her juices squirting from her pussy as she experienced the best orgasm she ever had. Not even Dan had taken her to this level of pleasure. Neither had Shizune nor Yoshino when they did it. Tsume may had come close though.

And Naruto wasn't even conscious while he did it.

"Baa-! Humph!" Naruto's was silenced as Tsunade smashed her lips on him. Naruto's reaction was instinctive as he used his hands to grab Tsunade's ass and he squeezed her ass cheeks as she began to grin her crotch against his. His cock was still inside of her and it was ready for more.

Tsunade separated her moth from Naruto's and she smirked at the stunned look on his face. "Don't talk brat," said Tsunade as she began to rub his hair, much like one would do to their pet when they were behaving well so they could keep doing it, gaining a purr and more hip movements from Naruto. "You gave both Mei and Mabui a good fucking time while you were unconscious." Tsunade leaned back and used Naruto's thighs as a support. She gave Naruto a slutty grin as she began to bounce up and down his length. "Now it's my turn to enjoy you!" shouted Tsunade as her pace became frantic.

Naruto grunted as he began to meet Tsunade's movements with his own thrusts. Seeing that he was feeling a little bit uncomfortable, Naruto released Tsunade's ass cheeks, but not before smacking them getting an approving whimper from Tsunade, and grabbed what he could of Tsunade's jugs. While not as big as Kami-sama's Tsunade's tits were still bigger than his head.

Naruto grinned into Tsunade's mounds once got a hold of both her nipples with his mouth. He felt as Tsunade shuddered because of his action and she began to actually try to break her ass by how hard she was jumping up and down. Her moans turned into screams when he began to flick her big nipples with his tongue and use his longer-than-normal canines to nip at them.

Tsunade froze as another orgasm racked her body and Naruto felt as if he was the most powerful man in the earth. Not that it was far from the truth, except that he was now dead. And the fact the he was actually giving someone he considered a mother figure did not disturb him.

He had fucked his real, biological mother and grandmother, who didn't look like a granny at all, when he met them so fucking his mother figure, which was actually distantly related to him, was not the big deal right?

With a grunt, Naruto resisted the urge to cum as he felt Tsunade's walls tightening around his cock. She came? Well that certainly explained the fucked-stupid expression on her face and the fact the her tongue was overflowing with drool as it hanged out of her mouth limply. Naruto released Tsunade's hard nipples with a wet 'pop' sound and he began to massage right breast while his other hand reached for her ass and he began to grope it.

"Ma, ma Tsunade-baachan. I never knew that you could be such a naught woman. I guess that your name, 'The Legendary Sucker', was not only because your bad luck. Anything you should tell me?" Naruto asked her with a grin that reminded Tsunade of that of Jiraiya when he was being a pervert.

Damn him. Corrupting her not-so-little brat. Her very good motherfucking sex god of a brat if she said so herself.

She returned his grin with one of her own as she used her strong legs to separate herself from him. When she eventually did, Naruto's semen began to flow out her pussy. She crawled, Naruto's eyes never leaving her jiggling ass, towards the edge of the leather sofa until her head was resting on the arm set of said sofa and her massive jugs were being squished between her own weight and the pillows below her.

Tsunade looked back at him with a sexy smirk and licked her swollen lips at the sight of his still twitching, hard cock. Damn! That brat was something else really. To fuck Mei Terumi and Mabui for two straight hours while unconcious and then fuck her, Tsunade Senju, was just insane. Tsunade doubted that she will be able to fuck another man after this since only Naruto will be capable to do this to her again.

The fact that if Naruto accepted what Kami-sama and her sister were going to offer him she was bound to experiment with more women never crossed her mind. No. Not a single time it did.

"Well I had to pay my debts somehow. Luckily all the ones I was indebted to were insanely rich women who used their male servants to play. You and Dan were the only males I ever gave blowjobs to. 'The Legendary Sucker' was a name given to me after my prowess with my tongue and lips were known. Why do you think that Ten-Ten girl and all of the Kunoichi were in favor of me being their Hokage? Not because they wanted to prove that women were better than men I assure you." Tsunade moaned when the implications of what she had said sink in on Naruto because his dick got harder and bigger.

She wiggled her ass in his direction and used her hands to spread her ass cheeks, showing him, and also showing Mabui and Mei who despite of being in the middle of a tongue war while finger fucking each other were paying rapt attention to the blondes, the pink bud that was her asshole.

"Now come and give what you gave those two! Fuck my ass brat! Feel my stomach with your sperm!" declared Tsunade with a smirk on her face as she moaned at the _thought _of having anal sex with Naruto.

Naruto's brain just lasted half a second before it began to make sense of things that had happened that he just couldn't wrap his brain around.

Why every single kunoichi and civilian had been happy about Tsunade becoming their Hokage.

Why Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Ino had been so adamant on being their apprentices.

Why Shizune never separated herself from Tsunade even if said woman got on her nerves every day.

That also explained why he had gotten as a birthday present the chance to fuck Konoha's Ice Queens: Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki and Kurenai Yuhi, the last woman still being in a relationship with Asuma Sarutobi but for some reason that ended the day after his birthday, at the same fucking time.

This confirmed it. Tsunade was the best mother-figure-with-an-skilled-tongue-in-more-than-one-way any hormone filled teenager could ask. She got him laid with four of the hottest women in the village and now was asking him to fuck her ass raw.

And who was he to refuse such an offer?

With an animalistic possessive growl Naruto pounced on Tsunade, who started to moan as soon as Naruto began to rub his cock on her pussy and ass, lubricating it so it could go more easily into her anus.

Tsunade, who was getting impatient because Naruto was not giving her what she wanted, looked back at Naruto with a scowl on her flushed face. "What are you wa-eEEEEEEEEHH!" Tsunade screeched.

_Screeched!_

It was a sound that could only be made when a woman felt both pain and pleasure at the same time, and precisely that was what Tsunade felt when Naruto impaled her ass with his cock. Naruto began to thrust in and out of Tsunade's ass, grunting when he felt the walls of her anus trying to rip his dick out of his crotch.

Naruto smirked as he used both of his hand to grab a handful of Tsunade's awesome ass cheeks and he began to use his hand so he could move Tsunade's hips, her ass and his crotch meeting wich each thrust he made. The last straw for Tsunade was when he began to smack her ass hard making it turn an angry red.

Tsunade came. And came. And kept coming which each thrust Naruto made.

"Uff."

In!

"AH!"

Squirt.

"Uff!"

In!

"AH!"

Squirt.

To spice thing up, Naruto used his right hand to smack Tsunade's ass once more before he reached with his left hand to grab Tsunade's ponytail. And he pulled on it. Hard. Tsunade gave another screech as she came yet another time. Was this the thirteenth time already? Fourteenth perhaps? Meh. Naruto didn't care. What he did care about, however, how Tsunade's chest stood out when he pulled, and kept pulling, on her ponytail. Her jiggling, massive breasts had his full attention.

Naruto smacked her ass one more time, before he gave a particularly hard thrust that made Tsunade buckle with another orgasm before her body fell full on the couch, but her chest was still sticking out and Naruto grinned. He reached with his hand and grabbed what he could of her massive right breast. Another orgasm racked Tsunade's body as Naruto began to tweak and pinch her nipples.

In of her mind, or at least what still kept functioning, Tsunade could only think that this was the best day she ever had. Dan couldn't even hold candle to Naruto and that drunken night with Jiraiya just couldn't compare. Before she passed out from the exquisite combination of pain and pleasure that Naruto gave her, one thought passed through her num mind.

'_I'm definitely going with him if he accepts Kami-sama's offer.'_

Naruto grinned toothily when he felt Tsunade go slack on him. He had fucked Tsunade Senju into a coma! Ha! Take that Ero-sennin! Now Naruto had more to brag about his more than active sex live. Giving a few more thrust into Tsunade's unconcious anus, Naruto grunted as he came. His still hard dick slipping out of Tsunade's asshole with some difficulty.

Even in her orgasm induced coma that woman still craved for his cock! Damn! Talk about an ego boost.

Looking down at his prick, Naruto sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly. "Huh. You still hard big guy?" A twitch what his answer and he sweatdropped. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? Can't you get enough? Man this makes me remember that time with Sakura and her mother. That was the day she got her breast expansion from baa-chan. You couldn't get enough of her tit fucks and you were still hard even after she went unconcious. We were so lucky that she and Mebuki-chan had planned a get together with their friends. And yet you managed to rend Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Ten-ten-chan, Shiho-chan, Ayame-chan, Yoshino-chan, Suzume-sensei, Tsubaki-sempai, Tsume-chan and Inoka-chan, Ino's mom, unconcious before you got satisfied. Ah. Good days…" said Naruto with a dreamy smile. He looked down and sweatdropped.

His dick was twitching _angrily _at him. Damn. How insane was that? It then gave shrugging twitch before giving a particular twitch that was lightly signaling to Naruto's left. Naruto got a tick mark on his face as he cleared down on his dick, and Naruto got the distinct impression that it was glaring right back at him.

"Shut up? You shut up you only-good-for-fucking piece of meat. And why would I turn my… head… to… the… left…" trailed Naruto as he did just that only for his dick to gave a satisfactory twitch when Naruto's mouth hung open at what was happening at the other side of the couch.

Mei Terumi had her legs spread wide, showing her overflowing pink colored pussy while she rested on her back, her head and back kept up by the arm set of that side of the couch. Her hands were playing with Mabui's ass, groping, kneading and slapping it, and said woman was straddling the auburn haired woman and the crotch and was grinding her pussy with Mei's, their clits rubbing together. As that happened Mabui played with Mei's big breasts, Mabui's own were squished between her own body and Mei's, and both were french kissing and what looked like Naruto's cum was traveling between their mouths using their tongues ass some sort of transportation method. Their frantic moans, mewls and whimpers of pleasure were being muffled by the mouth and tongue of the other.

What a sexy, alluring, erotic and nostalgic sight for was that one. In fact…

"… And this reminds me of the time when I found Shizune-chan and Anko-chan in that same position while Hana-chan, Yugao-chan, Kurenai-chan, Samui-chan, Temari-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan and Suiren-chan fingered themselves as they watched. Wasn't that two days before I had to go train to control Kurama's chakra and the day the ambassadors from the other villagers were going to debrief baa-chan on the status of their military for the war?" asked Naruto to his dick who just twitched at the sight.

Hey. Why did look like his dick got wider and… was that another inch long?

… A well.

With speed that would make the Hiraishin look like a turtle's walk, Naruto was kneeling before the two women, his dick been sandwiched by their pussies as he worked his hips into their crotches. With this new sensation Mabui and Mei disengaged from their cum swapping make out session, a strand of said cum still connecting their oral cavities, so they could scream their pleasure to the heavens, which wasn't that herd seeing that they were in someplace that was rather close to heaven.

Ah, if only Gabriel-sama could join them. But she was busy with that stupid war. Meh. She'll join next time. They'll make sure of that.

Mabui tilted her head to the say so she could stare at Naruto through half lidded, pleasure filled, lust expressing eyes. "AH! Naruto… sama. Weren't you… OH!... occupied…with… AAH! Tsunade…sama…AH!" asked Mabui as she could through her moans, whimpers and shouts of extasis.

Naruto grunted as he gave Mabui's right ass cheek a smack, getting her to have an orgasm. He grinned as he aligned his cock with Mabui's pussy and silenced Mei's pleading whimpers by inserting his little and ring finger into her asshole, his middle and index finger into her pussy while he used his thumb to circle her clitoris. Ah. The wonders of having long fingers. And it looked like Mei appreciated that as she screamed the instant orgasm Naruto gave her.

Grin still in place, Naruto looked down at the whimpering Mabui and he began to rub his cock on her pussy and asshole, all the while keeping his triple pleasuring activities on Mei. Thank Jiraiya for teaching him to multitask. "Fucked her unconcious." Was the only thing Naruto said before he penetrated Mabui's cunt hole in one go, gaining a squeal from Mabui as she came.

Mabui and Mei looked behind Naruto, who was now going in and out of Mabui at a rapid rhythm while he kept his ministration on Mei, and their eyes widened at the sight of Tsunade. The legendary kunoichi was sprawled face down on the other side of the couch, Her breasts were being squished by her bodyweight in an erotic manner. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her eye sockets and her tongue, which was drooling, was hanging out of her mouth. Her fingers and toes were twitching occasionally and her ass wiggled unconsciously.

Was that a moan?

Their eyes were drawn towards Naruto's grinning face when he suddenly finished his ministration on them only for their situations to switch. Now it was Mei who was having her pussy fucked by Naruto's cock while Mabui was the one who was having her asshole, pussy and clitoris molested. Not that any on them minded though.

Mei gave a panting moan as she stared at Naruto with a lustful gaze that showed how much pleasure she was feeling. "AH! AH! To… render…a…OH! AH! EEEEEH!... woman unconcious… with AH!... just… sex! AAAAH!" Mei squealed at the end of her statement because Naruto gave her yet another orgasm when he reached her cervix. No. This wasn't just sex. This was more, much, much more than just mere sex. This was…

"_NIRVANA!" _screeched both Mabui and Mei as he began to alternate his thrust between Mei and Mabui's pussy and began to dinger both Mabui's and Mei's assholes with three fingers, his right hand for Mei and his left for Mabui. In and out. In and out. Mabui. Mei. Mabui. Mei. Mabui. Mei.

Mabui. Thrust in. Pull out.

Mei. Thrust in. Pull out.

Mabui. Thrust in. Pull out.

Mei. Thrust it. Pull out.

Much like Tsunade had been, Mabui's eyes rolled to the back of her eyes sockets as the sensations brought forth by Naruto became too much. Mei wasn't fairing any better. Oh how she wished she had believed Suiren when she had told her that this man had been able to keep up with her and eight other women at the same time when she had gone to Konoha to Konoha to give her report. But that was the past and this was the present. She wished she could have discovered Naruto before she died though.

Not that anything was lost. She and Mabui were sincerely hoping that Naruto accepted what Kami-sama and the other goddesses were going to propose him. Before blackness claimed them, they had only one though as they screamed their final, massive orgasm that was too much for their senses to take.

'_I'm sorry A-sama. I'll never be unfaithful again. Naruto-sama will make sure of that.'_

'_I have finally found him. The perfect husband.'_

Feeling the familiar feeling of his oncoming orgasm, Naruto pulled his dick out of Mei's pussy just before his white seed erupted out of his cock. His cum was splashed all over Mei and Mabui's ass, pussy and thighs. Naruto looked down at them and he grinned. Mei had the same expression as Tsunade and he couldn't see Mabui's one because the chocolate skinned women's face was buried in Mei's heaving cleavage.

He looked down at his _still _hard cock and grinned. "This reminds me of every time I fucked Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan at the same time. They always end like this…" Naruto trailed off as he looked down as he twitching dick. He raised an eyebrow. "You want a repeat of that orgy with all of the Hyuga female servants? Heh. Alright. Let's see if I can arrange something with Kami-sama. She is all powerful y'know?"

His cock twitched and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're right. She was right in front of us when… I… passed… out…" Naruto trailed off as he looked towards Kami's throne, his jaw almost reaching the floor at the show that was being put there.

His cock gave a happy twitch.

There was Kami in all of her silver haired glorious and incomprehensible beauty. Her legs were widely spread, her knee caps resting on their arm sets of the gold and silver throne. Her body was a shuddering and whimpering mess as she used her hands to grab of what she could of her absolutely humongous breasts. She occasionally pinched and tweaked her hardened nipples and her whimpers became moans when she did that.

The reason?

For what Naruto could see, which wasn't much since the biggest ass, which was clad in a black thong that barely managed to cover her pussy, he had ever seen on his life was blocking his view. Seriously. It was massive. But it wasn't like those asses that were big because the woman was fat. How did he know this wasn't the case? Easy. Her ass blocked all of her body, from the waist up, being the only thing he could see a batch of dark brown long hair that was moving erratically as she ate Kami sama out. Also her ass looked to be firmer and perkier than Sakura's, Ino's and Ten-ten's.

And those three couldn't even hold candle to this ass in those department. Although Karin, Anko, Samui, Konan and his mom's were not that far in the size department.

Naruto's eyes locked with Kami and with just a gaze she sent him a message that he immediately got. Grinning and his cock still twitching happily, Naruto stood up from the couch and made his way towards the throne, never breaking eye contact with Kami. When he reached the throne where Kami was being pleasured by the unknown holder of the Queen of Asses, Naruto gave said ass a hard slap that echoed through the white space.

Kami seemed to relax as the woman stopped eating her out. Her ass wiggled enticingly as she tilted her head back so she could look at the one who had dared to spank her. Only Kami-nee, Shini-nee, Ama-nee, Tsuki-nee, Izanami-imouto and Izanagi-imouto were allowed to spank her! Gabriel-chan too was allowed for that matter. Mou. Now she wanted to be spanked by Gabriel-chan. Where was she again?

Oh yes. That war. How annoying. She really hoped that Naruto-kun could wake up so they could get him to save the first universe before he could go to get Gabriel-chan. Oh yes. Naruto-kun was allowed to spank her too! And lo and behold, it was Naruto Uzumaki who had spanked her. She pouted.

Naruto sweatdropped at all of the emotions that crossed the woman's face even before she managed to get a look at him just so she could settle with a put as her eyes found his. His eyebrows rose when he saw that she was just as beautiful as Kami. She didn't have a lot of breasts. Their size resembled that of Tsunami, Shion, Karui, Koyuki, Haruka, Toki and Amaru's now that he thought about it. They were still big seeing as all of them had D-Cups though.

The woman kept her pout as she looked at him with her big, gray colored eyes. "_Seriously. You wake up, fuck those three into a coma and the first thing you do when you see my ass is to spank it?" _She asked and Naruto noted how her voice was just as alluring and erotic sounding as Kami's.

Must be a goddess thing he guessed. It was obvious that she was a goddess too. Which one? He didn't give two flying fucks about it. What mattered now was how that ass begging him to break it with his cock and he was pleased to oblige.

Naruto grinned at he grabbed what he could of her ass cheeks and he began to knead them as he looked straight into her eyes. She was still pouting and he was tempted to ravish her luscious pink lips if he stared at her mouth. "Well. You do have an impossibly gigantic, nice, perky and firm ass. It practically told me to smack it y'know?" He then looked at the amused Kami who was fingering herself as she stared at the two. "Care to introduce us?" asked Naruto as he began to spread the ass cheeks and release them, watching as they jiggled in a way he had never seen before.

Not even in that brothel where he managed to get all of the women to give him a lap dance for free if he removed his clothes. Best orgy ever! There were more than forty women at the time. Thank god for Kage Bunshin.

Kami licked her fingers clean as she gave Naruto an amused and lustful look. To render three women unconcious by having sex with them and still be craving for more was impressive. This confirmed it. Naruto was the perfect one for the job. He was the one she and her sister have been waiting for more than two millennia. And he was powerful beyond comprehension, just as they were.

"_You must have heard of her while in your mortal live Uzumaki Naruto. Her name is Yami. Goddess of Makai and Desire," _said Kami before she moaned as another finger joined the other in act of pleasuring herself.

Naruto nodded and he looked down at the still pouting Yami. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Very." Naruto paused as he spread her ass cheeks once again but before releasing them, he reaped off her thong and then put his cock just in the space left on their wake. Once he released Yami's enormous ass cheeks, his dick got sandwiched between them and he grabbed her hips as he began to grind his crotch into her ass as he grinned down at her. "Very, very pleased too meat you Yami-sama."

Yami grinned back at Naruto and she began to match Naruto's movements with her own. Her magnificent ass grinding into his crotch, making Naruto start groaning at how skill full was Yami with her hip movements. _"Likewise. Naruto-kun." _She looked up to see Kami presenting her glistening fingers to her and she smirked sexily at her sister before she licked and sucked her fingers clean. "_My I continue pleasuring you Nee-sama?" _asked Yami, a whimper escaping her lips when Naruto began to rub his cock on her pussy lips.

Kami gave Yami sexy smirk before she held up her right breast and licked her nipple. This had the effect of making Yami begin moaning because Naruto started to fuck the tight space left between her inner thighs, his wide cock still rubbing her pussy lips and now also rubbing her clitoris. Yami began to up her grinding speed as well and Naruto began to give her ass the occasional spank, resulting in even more jiggling.

"_You may."_

Naruto looked up from the wonderful sight that was Yami's jiggling ass, a jiggling that was possible due to his pelvis hitting said backside as he fucked her inner thighs, to see more wonderful sight. Kami was looking right back at him as she shuddered and whimpered in consequence of Yami's skills with her tongue. She gave him another meaningful gaze and Naruto smirked when he got the message.

_Fuck her ass. Destroy it!_

And Naruto did just that. Only waiting for a moment so he could align his throbbing cock with her anus, Naruto gave a wicked grin as he rammed his dick into the warm hole that was Yami's anus. And Yami screamed. No. Scratch that. The bitch screeched like a banshee when she was penetrated by Naruto. Said scream was deeply enjoyed by Kami as when Yami screeched, her face was still buried into Kami's cunt, the vibrations of her tongue when she screamed did wonderful things to Kami.

Naruto began to thrust in and out of Yami's anus, grunting as he felt how her walls were trying to rip off his dick, not that he minded. Naruto grinned as he reached with his left hand to grab a handful of Yami's breast. While it wasn't the biggest he had felt, it was still firm and perky and her nipples were just perfect. Naruto gave a surprised grunt when the pleasure he was feeling doubled unexpectedly.

Naruto looked down to see the lust filled, flushed, smirking face of Yami and groaned when she began to grin her ass into his crotch, his dick still inside of her asshole. The gyrating motions that Yami did were her ass made wonders to Naruto's dick as he began to meet her grindings with powerful, long thrusts of his own. Yami went back to eat Kami's pussy when said goddess grabbed her head and shoved it forcefully into her crotch.

Naruto gave released Yami's breasts so he could double spank Yami's massive ass, making it jiggle like jelly under the effects of an earthquake. Naruto then reached with both hands and grabbed Yami's twin pigtails and he pulled on them hard. Kami screeched another orgasm as she felt her upper body being bended up by Naruto's pulling. She soon found herself face-to-face with and smirking Kami seeing as with each thrust Naruto made, they got closer and closer to Kami.

Kami smirked down at her sister as she used her hand to reach Yami's pussy lips. _"Are you enjoying this sister? Does having your anus being stretched by Uzumaki Naruto's penis feels good?" _asked Kami as she teased her sister's pussy with her hand. The silver haired woman moaned when Yami's significantly smaller breasts were pressed against her massive ones.

Yami's tongue hung out of her mouth, drool slipping down her lips and into her jaw. Yami kept screeching, whimpering and mewling as she kept having her ass ravished by Naruto's monster cock. She could only give a shaky nod to her sister question. Dear pleasure! This was better than having her pussy and ass being eaten by Ama-chan and Tsuki-chan while little Izanami-chan and Izanagi-chan sucked on her breasts! Much, much better.

And she was sure to get a repeat of this. Of that she was goddamned sure! And to get Gabriel-chan and the female part of her faction to join them. Naruto-kun did have that clone technique after all so he should be capable of handling all of them at the same time.

Massive female only orgies did get boring after a time you know and Naruto was the perfect one to solve that.

Yami's thoughts were halted as she felt Kami using her tongue to clean the drool off her mouth, said oral muscle followed a path from her jaw line, through her cheeks and then into her mouth as Kami's met hers in a lust filled kiss were saliva was the thing that got interchanged the most when their tongues began the erotic dance of a lesbian, incestuous kiss between sisters.

Naruto saw that clearly and his speed augmented to the point where his hip blurred in and out sight, the leverage that he had on Yami's pigtails helped him to get even more speed and Yami's grinding hadn't stopped since she began to do it ten minutes ago. Naruto gave a final thrust, that he swore almost reached her stomach, and relished as his twitching dick released seed inside of Yami's almost painfully, but still pleasurably, clenched anus walls.

Kami relished in her sister's muffled scream when she felt her pussy walls clamping tightly around her fingers, seeing as she had slipped her fingers inside of her sister's cunt sometime during their make out session. Kami raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow when her sister just fell limply to her side before her throne, her ragged breath were music to her ears.

"_What's wrong Yami?" _asked Kami as she looked at her sister. Her breasts jiggled as her chest heaved out an in which breath she took.

Yami looked at Kami, her eyes filled with happy and satisfied tears and she gave her sister a grin. "_"Just give me sec Sis. I'll be up in no time. The stud there just gave me a rough time and I think he destroyed my anus," _said Yami as she looked lustfully and devotedly at said stud ho was busy eyeing Kami with perverse purpose as he rubbed his amazingly still hard twitching monster of a cock.

Kami returned the look with her own, but in a regal manner, as she spread her legs eagle style for him. She smiled at him in a lustful manner. "_I see you managed to satisfy my sister. And just in one go. Impressive. But that it is to be expected from you Uzumaki Naruto," _declared Kami before she reached with her hand so she could spread her pussy lips for Naruto's eyes to drink the sigh of said action and his dick began to twitch violently. _"Now I find myself curious about what caused my sister to feel as she is doing right now. Would you like to satisfy my inquiry Uzumaki Naruto?"_

And Naruto didn't need better encouragement as he found himself smashing his mouth into Kami's their tongues already exchanging oral fluids and Kami's legs were resting on his shoulders. Seeing as his dick was already aching uncomfortably, begging to be inside of Kami's perfect cunt, Naruto wasted no time to comply with his dick desire and he rammed his cock into Kami's pussy with one powerful thrust that made the throne vibrate.

Naruto moaned into Kami's mouth and said goddess screamed into Naruto's as she felt said man's dick entering her pussy for the first time, and certainly not the last for many eternities to come if she had a say in the matter. And seeing that she had a say in every manner, well…

To Naruto this was motherfucking heaven. Never had he fucked a pussy so tight and it seemed that Kami's cunt was custom sized for him and him only.

Yami's anus didn't compare.

Tsunade didn't compare.

Mei didn't compare.

Mabui didn't compare.

Nor did Sakura, Ten-ten, Ino, Hinata, Ayame, Shizune, Shiho, Yakumo, Anko, Hana, Yugao, Kurenai, Suzume, Tsubaki, Mebuki, Yoshino, Inoka, Tsume, Kushina, Mito, Pakura, Temari, Maki, Matsuri, Samui, Yugito, Karui, Suiren, Tsunami, Kurotsuchi, Fuu, Karin, Shizuka, Sasame, Shion, Koyuki, Haruka, Konan, Hotaru, Fuka, Guren, Ryuzetsu, Isaribi; Fuck! Not even when he took Hanabi's and Moegi's virginity it felt as good as this.

His mind numb and his body working on auto-pilot, Naruto began to pound with reckless abandon into Kami's cunt. His eyes were blissfully closed as every sensation he was feeling was perceived by his senses. How Kami's lips and mouth danced and raged war with his. How her massive, perfect breasts pressed into his chest erotically. How she worked her hips to met him on each thrust. How her porcelain arms snaked around his neck.

This was too much for Naruto and even with all of the experience he had under his belt (Pun very much intended) he couldn't even last for ten minutes before he came into Kami's awaiting pussy. Said goddess gave a lust filled, long moan as her body shuddered with an orgasm. Kami released Naruto's mouth of her own and she bite into his shoulder, her body twitching as she felt his seed slipping into her core.

Naruto's head fell into Kami's massive cleavage as he tried to recover his breath. He noted how his dick was _finally _going limp and he gave a sheepish chuckle. Hot damn! That was some good fucking! The best he ever had on his four years since he began exploring the wonderful thing that was the pleasure that only a woman could give you. And he was the only one who had the right to brag about banging to goddesses! At the same time to boot!

Take that Ero-sennin!

Raising his head, Naruto smirked at the flushed red and panting, sexy and erotic visage that was Kami's post-orgasmic face. "Was that enough to satisfy your curiosity Kami-sama?" asked Naruto, as he used the arm sets of the throne to support his weight.

Kami smiled up at Naruto and gave him a satisfied nod. _"It certainly was. But I'd like for you try anal with me. Maybe destroy my anus as you did Yami's," _said Kami as she began to gyrate her hips, her crotch grinding into Naruto's.

Naruto grunted when he felt his cock beginning to hard again. Seriously. What was with him only having sex with insatiable women only? And his dick didn't help.

"_What was my name that I heard!" _declared a familiar voice as Yami pounced on Kami. She ended up being in the same position Mabui and Mei had been when he had finished fucking Tsunade into a coma. Yami wasted no time into start swapping saliva and semen with Kami using their tongues as a medium.

Naruto's dick grew to full hardness once again.

Before he could say anything else, he felt his head being tilted to the side before his vision was occupied by Tsunade's lustful expression. Said woman didn't even let Naruto make sound before she smashed her mouth into his, tongues dancing in an erotic dance. From the corner of his eyes he could see how Mei was making out with Kami and Mabui was doing the same with Yami.

Naruto's dick twitched again and he only had one thought on his mind as he felt both Mabui and Mei pulling his dick out of Kami's perfectly tight pussy before they aligned it with the entrance of her anus.

'_I really hope to get a repeat of this.'_

Oh if he only knew.

* * *

**And there he have it. A 6.3k long chapter that was completely made out of a lemon and some teaser for future universe that Naruto will be visiting. Another thing, the fact that a women is not in the harem, it doesn't means that Naruto won't fuck her. As it was shone with the women he recalled fucking during his lifetime. I'll be doing a series about that too, which will be called "Naruto is a living Badass!" Be on the look out for when its posted.  
**

**I also decided to add a mini-arc sometime into the story were I will present the Advenger Movie and the Second Thor Movie in a continuous arc that will probably take like fifteen chapters if my erotic imagination doesn't get in the way.**

**About the Harem I decided that I will make some additions. Sakura, Konan, Karui and Ayame are in. And dodn't think that I will add them just for the sake of giving Naruto another pussy to fuck. No. Each and every woman on Naruto's harem have a purpose that they'll fulfill. Well, except for the goddesses. They are only there to show how much divine beauty is above of human beauty and to be cum buckets, bragging rights, ego booster and Gary-stu Naruto so he can be the Ultimate BadAss. Which is my purpose.**

**And on a totally unrelated topic. My girlfriend caught me getting a blowjob from one of my cousins while I made out with my elder sister. Guess what happened? Foursome! (That was why I wasn't uncomfortable with writing the incest scenes nor mentioning how Naruto fucked his mother already.  
**

**Bye!**

**PD: Having a threesome with twins is the best fucking thing ever! More so if the mother watches while we do it.**


	3. Uzumaki Naruto's New Dream!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any other franchise I use in this story. Since until the only franchise to ever be directly mentioned has been Naruto, I'm not mentioning the other ones until they are directly shown in the story in order to not give my readers any spoilers. Enjoy! Oh. here a few more clues and teaser on which universe Naruto will be visiting too! Keep a good eye on them!**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto's New Dream!**

Naruto sighed blissfully as he rested on the regal looking, king sized bed that was located somewhere in the all white zone. The bed was previously the throne, but it had changed into a bed when Naruto decided to use clones. When was it? Ah. Yeah. He created the clones when Kami-chan began to ride his cock with her ass.

Her ass was perfect too. Perfection.

Their activities lasted for almost three hours straight before Yami decided that she wanted her sisters to join, leaving him with Kami, Mei, Tsunade and Mabui. Not that any one cared since at that time since Naruto was occupied watching as Mabui and Mei sixty-nined each while he received a titty fuck from Kami and Mei as the used the head of his cock as some kind of lollipop. After Yami left that had spent at least two more hours in that fivesome before Naruto's dick just got limp.

But Naruto was satisfied. And how he couldn't be? Right now he was running his hand through Kami's long silver hair, pausing to grope her perfect shaped ass every time he reached the end of said hair, as said woman tried her best to fuse her ridiculously proportioned body with his, her breasts were being squeezed erotically between them.

Naruto's other hand was rubbing Tsunade's head as said woman kneeled beside him, her body bended at the waist, her swollen ass and pussy lips sticking out as she licked the shaft of his semi-hard cock. Mei was straddling his leg, her pussy rubbing on his knee as she used her tongue to circle the head of his dick. And Mabui was kneeling between his legs in a similar position to Tsunade's and he could feel how she was using her tongue to play with his balls.

Damn! Weren't these women going to tire anytime soon? And his dick wasn't helping either. Naruto could feel the smugness coming from it in waves.

"Damnit baa-chan, Mabui-chan, Mei-chan! Give me a break already. We were at this for five hours straight. Are you gals insane?!" asked Naruto, tone amused an exasperated at the same time.

Tsunade gave a lick to his shaft before looking at him with a smirk. "I don't know what are complaining about brat. What you just experienced," And what he was going to experience in the future, she added on her mind, "is what most men would give their two kidney as a lung so this could happen to them. Besides, I know that you aren't tired at all.," said Tsunade in a knowing tone as Mei engulfed his dick completely. She began to bop her head up and down and Naruto began to sweat.

Kami looked at this with an amused expression.

"Eh! I-I don't know what you are talking about baa-chan," said Naruto nervously and with a stutter. And it wasn't because Mabui engulfed one of his ball so she could roll it inside of her mouth.

Tsunade smirked as she crawled like a cat towards Naruto, Her eyes never left Naruto's as she trailed his impressive six, almost eight pack abs. "Of course you know what I'm talking about. I'm the Hokage. I'm supposed to know what happens in my village and what my ninja do at all times," Tsunade paused so she could give a sensual long lick from Naruto's navel, across his abs, chest and neck, and finally she reached his lips were she proceeded to ram her tongue inside of his mouth. After their shot make out session Tsunade looked down at him and she licked her lips, her tongue collecting Naruto's saliva from her lips. "Shizune, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and all the others were very detailing about their encounters with you," said Tsunade.

Naruto got wide eyes but before he could respond Mei released his cock with a wet 'pop'. She smirked sensually at him as she began to jack him off her left hand, her right hand rubbing up and down the thigh she was using to masturbate herself.

"Your reputation was also known in Kiri, Naruto-koi. Suiren was very pleased and excited when she described how you totally rocked her world and that of eight other women at the same time in the Hokage's office," Mei paused so she could give his dick a long, sensual lick, from the base to the top. "Now I know why she got that faraway look when she described the use of clones," said May before she began to blow him again. She was looking at his face now and it looked like she was going to stay like that.

Naruto was close to hyperventilating but before he could think of something to say, Mabui's head popped out behind Mei's and she gave Naruto an embarrassed look as she began to play with his balls using her hand. How she managed to be embarrassed while pleasuring him was beyond Naruto. It was cute though. Cute and very sexy indeed.

"Ah. Naruto-sama is famous in Kumo too. Karui-san, Mabui-san and Yugito-sama were really descriptive too," Mabui gave a giggle as she recalled something amusing. "Raikage-sama was very mad when sudden divorce papers began to fill the majority of his paperwork. And it was very amusing to see suddenly very frustrated male civilians and shinobi depressed because they couldn't get any." That said and Mabui returned to his ministration on Naruto's balls.

Naruto's eyes were threatening to jump out his sockets. What the fuck?! He had caused all the women in Kumo to divorce and the ones who were not married refused to go at it with other men. That never happened in Konoha. Well as long as he was aware of. And Naruto dreaded to know what happened with the women in Suna if his prowess somehow became known to the female population. Gaara may kill him if he found out he fucked Matsuri. She was fair game since they weren't an item at the time but still.

Holy motherfucking shit! Naruto could feel the pride radiating from Jiraiya even he didn't know where his perverted godfather and sensei was and it was creepy.

Kami kept her amused face as she saw Tsunade shoving her tongue inside Naruto's mouth when said man had an stupid look on his face, even he looked like was about to gag on air. That amused look, however, turned serious when she saw that Naruto's cock was hardening to full length and Mei was currently in position so she could ride Naruto's cock. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, getting the immediate attention of the four lesser beings.

"_As much as I would enjoy a repeat of our previous activities, now is not the time to continue them. I have much to discuss with Naruto. After our discussion is over, we will continue them," _said Kami as she gave Tsunade, Mei and Mabui an strict gaze, making the woman bow their heads to their mistress and all of them moved to get up of the bed, not before having a quick make out with Naruto. With a final bow to Naruto and Kami, the three of them disappeared in a silver flash of light.

Naruto took in deep breath when the three women disappeared. While it was true that he wasn't even tired, his dick was a little bit sore and Naruto was sure that if he inserted his dick in another pussy or asshole, the thing will probably explode from all the blod rushing to it. His head tilted to the side so he could look at Kami.

"Thanks for that Kami-chan. While fucking is great, even I have my limits. Sadly my other head does not think like I do," said Naruto as he glared at his limping dick, which, to Naruto at least, looked like it was shrugging nonchalantly.

Kami gave an amused giggle as she began rub her delicate hand on Naruto's abs and chest. _"What we are about to talk is rather important Naruto. And it would have been the definitive possibility that you wouldn't have paid the necessary attention had they stayed here," _said Kami in knowing tone.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you are right," admitted Naruto. He then looked at Kami with curious expression on his face as he turned his body so he was completely facing her. Her massive, perfect breasts were smashed sensually against his chest and their legs were intertwined together. Naruto's dick was trapped between Kami's inner thighs but it wasn't hardening. Naruto reached with his other hand and began to rub Kami's left butt cheek as the other one kept caressing her hair. "I'm all ears then. I want to know everything," said Naruto with smile.

Kami sighed blissfully as she tried to meld into Naruto. She exhaled longingly before she looked at him with devoted eyes. "_As you already know, you are dead." _And Naruto still felt uncomfortable about that. He was dead. Everyone else was dead. But he took solace on the fact that Madara was dead too. "_But I am correct to assume that you think that being dead is when your body stop functioning and your soul dies or moves to another plane of existence right?" _asked Kami with a knowing glint on her beautiful silver colored eyes.

Naruto gave nod as he looked at her inquisitively. "Isn't that what dying entails? Your body can't keep your soul inside of it so the soul moves to a better place right?" inquired Naruto.

Kami nodded her head with a smile. "_Indeed, yes. At least practically speaking." _At Naruto's quizzical look she elaborated. "_When you die is commonly known that your soul leaves your physical body while said body stays on your original plane of existence, which is not incorrect. However your soul doesn't have to leave your body for you to die."_

Naruto gave Kami a 'what the fuck you mean' look and Kami giggled amusedly. Naruto was so cute when he tilted his head to the side while he squinted at her. It made him look like a fox. A sexy, cute and sex god of a fox. Mmmm. Yummy. Perhaps after Naruto was done saving all of the universe she could talk to him on becoming the God of Sex. But to reach godhood one would have to kill a god.

And that could be arranged if she convinced one of her guardians. What was he name again? Kronos?

Shaking her head, Kami gave Naruto serious look. "_The term 'dying' has had multiple definition through history. There was a time when a sect of my followers came close to the correct definition of 'dying'. They called Reincarnation. To them, dying was the movement of the soul from physical body to another. Which is very, very close to the real definition of 'dying'." _

Naruto gave Kami an odd look. "I've never heard of this 'Rencarnation' before. By what you say, the closest I can relate to it is when Rikudo-jiji explained me that I had the chakra of his second son Asura. But that was only his chakra, not Asura's soul," said Naruto with thoughtful grope on Kami's ass.

Kami gave short moan when she felt this, but then gave Naruto a smile. "_Nor would you've heard it had not the Multiverse found itself in this situation. But that's not the topic right now. In any case, dying is not only the movement of the soul and the soul only. No. Dying is the movement of the entire consciousness of a being. However since until know everybody had died because their bodies couldn't keep a hold of their souls, everybody thought that only the body remained there when one died," _said Kami as she began to run her hand through Naruto's almost golden spiky locks.

Naruto for his part, gave Kami an incredulous look as he began to connect the dots. "Wait. Does that mean that…" Naruto trailed off as Kami gave him a confirming nod.

Kami smiled at Naruto, pleased that he managed to understand what had happened. "_I knew you were going to be different since the moment Asura's chakra reincarnated in you and you got Kurama sealed in you. So I took deliberate actions to ensure that you would turn out the way you did. Fake memories here and there. Ever wondered why you always got perverted men as figures to look up to. And why you got to have the most sex with the most women a male being ever had," _revealed Kami and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait there is something I don't get. What fake memories? And what does has to do with me being here and the fact that both my soul and my body moved from my original living place to here," asked Naruto a little bit angry that she seemed to have manipulated his live and those that were around him. Of course he would have been pissed if not for the facts that, one: Kami was the most beautiful being he had ever seen or sleep with and two: She was, well, Kami.

"_Yes. Fake memories. Are you going to tell me that you believed that a millennia old toad barely capable of remembering five seconds ago would be able to get future changing visions? Or the fact that someone would want to put the humans on a world scale illusion just because he was a bad loser? Or the fact that someone would want to do the same just because he saw his love interest die? Which never happened actually. As a matter of fact, I think you had sex with that Rin girl. She was the one to take your virginity actually," _said Kami, amusedly giggled when Naruto choked on his breath.

Naruto coughed before he gave Kami a 'are you insane?' look. That sexy woman with the purple rectangles on her face was Rin? He thought that she was just some hot housewife whose husband wasn't giving her what she wanted so she was looking for an affair with a younger man. Why would she be on bar wearing that sexy dress that barely managed wrap around her big breasts and to cover her ass and crotch?

And what an 'affair' it was. Damn! Rin had been insatiable for those weeks he had stayed in that town. And don't get him started when they would invite other women to join them. That one with the Mayor's wife and daughters, which were triplets mind you, had been mind blowing.

He couldn't fault Obito on his crush on her though. Rin was hot as hell. And she was very good in bed. Man. Thankfully Obito was dead so he would never find out about this.

In the end Naruto just palmed his face as he gave an exasperated groan. "This is just insane. Ok. Seeing that you couldn't possibly lie to me and that you are actually telling me this, I'll believe it. I still don't get why I'm here though," said Naruto as he scratched his temple.

Kami gave Naruto a beautiful smile. _"That's because of your chakra Naruto," _said Kami.

"Mi chakra?" asked Naruto.

Kami gave a nod. "_Yes, your chakra. To put it simply, your chakra is the most powerful your world had ever seen," _revealed Kami.

Naruto looked oddly at Kami. "Eh! That can't be possible. There a few peoplewhot had more chakra that I ever did. And don't get me started on the Tailed Beasts. Kurama's was particularly huge compared to the other's and he wasn't even complete back then. And the Juubi! The motherfucker was on a whole other level!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kami gave Naruto an amused look as she giggled. _"That is correct Naruto. But know that there is a significant difference between quantity and quality. But not that your far behind on the quantity department. Only Madara Uchiha had more chakra than you did when he absorbed the Shinju but yours was many times stronger than his," _said Kami.

Naruto scratched his temple as he narrowed his eyes in thought his eyes. "I still don't get it. Doesn't having more chakra makes your chakra stronger too, meaning the more chakra you have the stronger it becomes?" asked Naruto.

"_Not quite," _said Kami as two piece of timber appeared above them. One was twenty inches long and had a girth of five inches. The other one was twenty five inches long but had a girth of less than two inches. Kami tilted her head towards the objects. "_Look at those wooden pieces. Your situation with Madara would be the same as that of those two. Which one do you think would break the easier?" _asked Kami.

Ah. Now Naruto understood. So basically one didn't have to have a lot of chakra for it to be strong. Those two aspects were totally independent of the other. "Ok. Now I get it," said Naruto as the two timber pieces disappeared in silver particles of light. Pretty. "So what does my chakra being the strongest has to do with anything?" asked Naruto.

Kami gave a sigh as she shifted a little bit. "_When you attacked Madara as he was about the explode, the chakra in would had been destroyed, but as you know the chakra he possessed was that of the Shinju. And as any other living being, the Shinju had a sense of self-preservation. It knew that with Madara's eventual explosion it would die and in an acto of desperation it latched itself to the nearest, strongest being. You," _said Kami.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?! Does that means I'm the Jinchuriki to the Juubi. What about Kurama and the others!" exclaimed Naruto in shock, almost leaping out of bed but Kami's deceptively strong hold kept him in place.

Kami gave Naruto a serious look as she shook her head in the negative. "_That would have been the case if it were first time the Shinju left its required location. You see, when I created the Multiverse I always left a mark of my power so I could keep tabs on that universe and to keep the energy I used to create it stable. In your world my mark took the form of the original Shinju. The God Tree," _said Kami solemnly.

Naruto got wide eyes as he understood. One only needed common sense to understand what happened. The Shinju was created to maintain the stability of the universe so when it was practically ripped off of its chosen place so it could do its work there was nothing to stabilize the energy as it was supposed to do so. It looked like the strain on the energy of the universe reached its peak when Madara was about the blow up.

"So that means…" Naruto trailed off again when Kami gave a nod, confirming his suspicions.

"_Yes. Like the Shinju, the energy coursing through universe you once habituated was also alive and when it was in danger it latched on the strongest being it could find. You know to stabilize an energy you need something stronger than that energy, which was the Shinju, and said stabilizer was already in you, the energy of the universe, and everything within it, latched into you so it could survive," _said Kami seriously.

Naruto gave Kami a scandalized look as his breathing picked up. Was he going to hyperventilate again? How amusing. "The flying fuck?! Hey! Don't fuck with me like that Kami-chan! I call bullshit on that! Besides I don't feel nothing different. I feel just like I did when Rikudo-jiji gave me his Sage Power," said Naruto as if trying to a sure himself.

Kami for her part giggled in amusement. "_"That is because had the energy accomplished its tasks of merging with you, it would have destroyed your body and your soul. And I would have never allow that." _Kami then closed her eyes for a moment before from seemingly nowhere a sphere appeared above them. The sphere looked eerily similar to a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) but instead of being colored blue it had a multitude of colors that Naruto couldn't even see all of them. He could sense the overwhelming power coming from it though.

The power was eerily familiar too.

"What is that Kami-chan?" asked Naruto as released Kami's ass cheek so he could point at the innocently hovering sphere above them. His hand went back to his previous position as soon as he pointed at it though.

Kami gave Naruto an amused look due to Naruto's actions. "_Contained in there are the power of the Shinju, the universe and of everything and everyone that lived or once lived in there. Seeing that you claimed it as your own, unintentionally as it was, is rightfully yours to do with it as you please," _said Kami and the glint in her eye told Naruto there was more to it than what it seemed.

"What's the catch?" asked Naruto as soon as he got his thoughts and emotions under control. She wasn't lying, of that he was sure. And Naruto knew that of Kami wanted she could his existence with a mere thought. There was something Kami wanted in return of giving him all of that power. The question was what exactly she wanted.

Kami giggled as she pressed herself further into Naruto her hardening nipples making Naruto shudder as he felt them poking his chest. _"There is no catch in any of this Naruto. It's merely a favor the goddesses want for you to fulfill in our instead seeing that we made an oath, with our souls at risk should it be broken, with the main term being that we couldn interfere with mortal affairs. Thankfully you stopped being a mere mortal when the Shinju, a mark of my own energy merged with you," _said Kami.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked at Kami. "You planned this. You and the other goddesses you talk about knew this would happen," stated Naruto.

Kami gave him a mysterious smile. "_Perhaps we did. Perhaps we didn't. It doesn't matter right now." _Kami adopted a serious look on her face. "_The Multiverse, my creation, pride and joy, is in danger. And because of our oath there is nothing we can do about it. But you can do something about it Uzumaki Naruto!" _declared Kami.

Now there were two things other than his unpredictability, almost golden hair, blue eyes, whisker marks and, and now that he was aware, prowess in bed that described Naruto Uzumaki. The first one would be his hero complex. Naruto always was in need of saving and protecting something. Be that a person, a place or an object. It didn't matter.

The second one would be Naruto's lust for battle. It wasn't like he lived to fight, fight, fight and fight. No. He relished in the adrenaline that fighting opponents as strong and stronger than he was. It was his drug. And now Kami was presenting Naruto the opportunity to do the three things he liked the most:

1) The universes that composed the Multiverse were in danger. That meant that there was someone that Kami considered enough of a threat to the safety of those universes for her to go to such lengths. And she was tasking Naruto to stop that threat that meant that Naruto was supposed to stop anyone who could out that universe in such a danger. And he doubted that he would solve that with fighting.

2) She was tasking him with saving a whole universe. Not only a planet. Not only a galaxy. The whole universe was at risk. And he was tasked with saving it and later protect it. Enough said.

3) New universe meant new women. New women meant more pussies to fuck, lick and finger and more breasts to grope and rub with more nipples to tweak, nip and suck. And don't forget more asses to spank, grope and more assholes to fuck. How couldn't accept such a generous offer?

Hook, line and sinker.

So Naruto grinned in excitement, all of his previous wariness on the whole matter gone. "What do I have to do?" was Naruto's only question as he was almost vibrating with excitement.

Kami matched Naruto's excited grin with a pleased of her own. "_I'm grateful you would accept doing us goddesses this favor. If you are successful in saving the Multiverse we will forever be in your debt," _said Kami before she smashed her perfect shaped lips into Naruto's giving him the most mind blowing make out session he ever had. Tongues danced and orals fluids were interchanged.

Naruto rolled into his back, taking Kami with him and she ended straddling him, his cock now was trapped under Kami's crotch. Said woman began work her hips, her pussy lips rubbing against Naruto's hardening cock. She ended their kiss, a strand of saliva still connecting their mouths. She looked down at Naruto as she kept grinding her pussy and ass into his hardening cock.

"_There are certain conditions you most know for you to travel across the Multiverse. We goddesses know how you thrive for a good battle so we decided that you will chose nine different powers from the ones you absorbed in your universe since we know that if you went with all of that power at your disposal it would become rather boring. It would have been ten, you are practically the new Juubi and it had ten tails meaning one power to represent each tail, but you original knowledge will forever stay with you and whatever advances you do in that area," _said Kami with an erotic grin on her face as she felt Naruto's cock rapidly hardening under her ministrations. That grin turned ecstatic when she felt the arrival of her sisters.

Naruto didn't see this as he was occupied with having some kind of leverage on Kami's movements by holding her at the ass. "Sure. Why not? I can totally work with that. Any other one I should be aware off?" asked Naruto and he grinned when he saw Kami positioning herself so she could impale his cock inside of her asshole.

Kami's eyes flickered to her right momentarily before she looked down at Naruto with the same grin still on please. "_Only one. For you to travel between universe without external parties affecting you and who you are, you would have to become our Avatar," _said Kami.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and he grunted when he felt that the head of his cock was already inside of her anus. "And how do I become your Avatar?" asked Naruto.

"_By having sex with us," _said a familiar voice and Naruto whipped his head to his left and the sight that greeted him was so sexy, erotic and cute at the same time that his dick grew in hardness, girth and length and he unconsciously bucked his hips up, impaling Kami with his dick making her give a pleased squeal as she began to ride his cock but Naruto paid her no mind as his mind was numb due to the sight of the six goddesses that were standing before the bed. The first one was a naked Yami who was grinning at him as she was using her right hand to finger herself and the other one was wrapped around a woman that was just as beautiful as her and Kami.

"_Naruto-kun I would like to present you to my sisters. This here is Shini-chan. Or Shinigami whatever one you'd prefer calling her," _said Yami as she used her glistening with vaginal fluids hand to point at the woman she was hugging. Naruto groaned and Yami grinned with a moan when said woman began to lick and suck Yami's finger as she kept eye contact with Naruto, her red eyes filled with lust. And Naruto began to unconsciously match Kami's movements with his own, making said goddess have an orgasm but she didn't stop.

Naruto's eyes took in Shinigami's form and he licked his dry lips. She was perfectly gorgeous. Just like her sisters. She had a similar hourglass figure but her ass wasn't as big as Yami's but her breasts were definitely bigger. They were a little bit bigger than Tsunade's. Her skin was pale, but not to the point where it looked unhealthy. Her hair was darker than black and her eyes were a ruby color.

"_Pleased to meet you Naruto-san. The last time I got a glimpse of you was when I sealed the Kyubi in you. I'm sorry for that by the way," _said Shinigami with a voice just as alluring, but a tad darker and more lustful than that of Yami's and Kami's.

With the other hand Yami kept grinned as she pointed at the twins that were standing next to Shinigami. Naruto's breath became ragged as he watched them. One was fingering the other and each one had two finger of the opposite hand being sucked on by the mouth of the other. "_Those are Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu," _said Yami before she found her mouth invaded by Shinigami's tongue.

Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu had the same body structure. If Naruto had to guess they were a little bit more voluptuous than Ino but had the same hourglass figure that Ino had had. They were clad in white panties that were damped due to the ministration on the other and the sight they had on Kami riding Naruto's massive cock. The only difference he could spot on the two wee that Amaterasu had her pale pink hair longer than Tsukiyomi's and her eyes were black while Tsukiyomi's eyes were heterochromatic. One being black and the other white.

The tugged their fingers out of the other's mouth and they gave him an apologetic look as the other's hand found themselves on the other's breast. "_We are sorry that our powers were used against you Naruto-sama. Please punish us!" _They said at the same time before they began to swap saliva with their tongues, their lips not touching at all.

Yami separated from Yami but she gave an ecstatic moan when Shinigami smack her ass with both hands and began to grope and knead it while she worked her mouth and tongue on her neck. "_Ah! Those two Ohh! Are Izanami and Izanagi! Ah! Ah!" _moaned out Yami as Shinigami began fingering her. Yami, not be out witted, began to do the same to Shinigami.

Naruto's movements became animalistic in Nature as he gave a lustful growl two a sight that he would describe with only two words. Perfect Lolicon. Izanami and Izanagi were two short brown haired girls that had green eyes, Izanagi's being a little bit darker, and cute cherub faces that could only belong two twelve going on thirteen girls. They also had the same petit bodies a girl going through that age was supposed to have. Petit breasts and a small tight ass that was just begging for a spank. They were wearing tight tank tops that were meant for babies seeing that that the only reached their bellybuttons and strained against their tennis ball sized breasts.

What had Naruto growling in animalistic lust was the fact that Izanami was following Kami's frantic bouncing with her eyes while Izanagi was doing the same but with his cock and pelvis thrusts.

"_Naruto-chama is giving…" _started Izanagi, her eyes shining with childlike wonder and excitement.

"…_Kami-neechama a wonderful time! I hope…" _continued Izanami. Her doe like eyes also shining with the same light as her twin's.

"…_he give us the same too!" _finished Izanagi and both loli twins gave a jump in the ir with an excited 'Yay!'

That did it for Naruto. The feeling of Kami trying to milk him with her impossible tight anal walls as she jumped op and down his cock with frantic abandon as she squealed and moaned her pleasure with her hands rubbing his chests and abs, the lesbian and incestuous show being presented to him by Yami, Shinigami, Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu, and the sexy cuteness being displayed by Izanami and Izanagi were enough to take Naruto over the edge.

So he came. And he came hard and he groaned and kept his thrust as he did so.

Kami screeched her orgasm. She kept her bouncing even as her fluids squirted out of her cunt.

Naruto had only one though before his vision was clouded by the perfection that was the seven goddesses.

'_I'm definitely going to save the Multiverse. They don't owe me nothing and they are doing this. Yep. Just wait Multiverse! Uzumaki Naruto is going to save you and you are not going to complain about it!'_

* * *

**So yeah. This is the next chapter involving some plot advances and Naruto knowing how he got there, his new mission and what that mission entails. Not that he is complaining.**

**Decided to add Rin into the Harem. I couldn't resist the temptation. She also will having a significant role later. Watch out.**

**In the next chapter we will see the lemon with Naruto and the seven goddesses an also which powers he will chose for his first universe. Also take into account that my Naruto is more intelligent and that's because his training trip with Jiraiya was obviously different than the one in cannon. In the prequel of the series I will explain everything and show all of the sexy adventures he partook in while in the Elemental Nations.**

**Guess what guys! I don't know if this makes me a bad person or not. In any case one of my friends with benefits is the crush of a friend of mine. The case is that he found out the relationship I had with that girl. We had this big fight and I ended up with a dislocated arm and two black eyes and a busted lips and he got the same but somehow he also got two broken ribs and a concussion. I don't know how that happened because I saw red when he punched me out of nowhere.**

**Anyways. When I got out of the hospital and I decided to be the better men and go apologize, I went to his hose but he wasn't there. Turns out his MILF of a mother and his two younger twin sister were there. And his dad was out working.**

**Guess what happened? Please tell me. I'm losing sleep over this guys. How do you think I managed to write this and the last chapter so fast?**

**Anyways. Review and Rate! **

**Bye.**

**PD: Having a quickie in a office with the assistant of the owner of said office is the best adrenaline inducing sex situation you will ever find yourself in.**


	4. Best Day Ever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any other universe or concepts that are not originally my own. I don't get any monetary profits for doing this which sucks. As a matter of fact, they should take my history and make it the hentai part of the original series. Because we all know that this is what happens after a story is finished. **

* * *

**Best Day Ever!**

Naruto's world exploded in pleasure as he met Kami's movements with his own thrusts. He watched with animalistic lustful eyes as Yami made her way into between his legs and his thrust became even more forceful and frantic when she began to user her tongue to play with his balls and occasionally his dick the few milliseconds it appeared out of Kami's asshole.

He watched as Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi straddled his legs at the knee and began to grin their pussies into his knee, Tsukiyomi on his left and Amaterasu on his right. Tsukiyomi grabbed Kami's face and tilted it towards her so she could smash her lips onto Kami's. Kami's moans were muffled by Tsukiyomi's mouth as Amaterasu began to work on Kami's neck.

Naruto groaned when he felt Izanami and Izanagi kneel at each side of his abdomen. They gave him a kiss on the cheek before they began to suck on Kami's breasts, and Naruto groaned again at the sight. It looked like twins babies sucking on their mother's breasts do the difference of proportions between the lolicon twins and Kami's massive jugs. The loli twins shivered and gave a delighted moan when Naruto began to finger them, his index and middle fingers going in and out of their tight little pussies.

Naruto vision was the covered with a perfectly proportioned ass as Shinigami straddled his head, her pussy and ass just above his face and she bent her body at the waist so she could reach with her head so she could eat Kami's overflowing pussy. Naruto immediately began to eat Shinigami out, her moans muffled by Kami's pussy, making Kami explode in pleasure due to everything being done to her by Naruto and her sisters.

Naruto resisted with all his might the urge to cum as Kami's anus walls wrapped around his cock, trying to milk it. With a smirk against Shinigami's pussy lips, Naruto unsheathed his cock out Kami's ass, getting a disappointed whimper that became a thunderous moan when he impaled her pussy. Shinigami straightened up her body and she began to grind her crotch against Naruto's face, his tongue working her pussy magnificently. Izanami and Izanagi released Kami's massive, jiggling breasts and turned to give the same service Shinigami, much to her pleasure.

Kami looked at Shinigami through half lidded eyes and smirked at her sister. She reached her body out so she could start making out with Shinigami. Like how her sister was doing, she began to grind her crotch into Naruto's, his cock slipping in and out of her pussy as their movements found the perfect rhythm. Kami looked down at the loli twins from the corner of her eyes as she made out with Shinigami and she smirked when she saw them grinding their crotched into Naruto's hand, their juices flowing out of their cunts.

Yami gave Naruto's nut sack a final lick before she used her hands to spread Kami's ass cheeks, getting a muffled moan out of her. Naruto's semen began to flow out of her ass and Yami gave a delighted giggle as she opened her mouth wide, the cum falling directly into her mouth. She looked up to see that Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu were making out with each other and Yami got a mischievous look on her face.

She raised her body and before Amaterasu or Tsukiyomi noticed, she joined in their make out session, so instead of only saliva, cum was being swapped between the three in their three way kiss. Yami smirked into the kiss and used both hands to smack both Amaterasu's and Tsukiyomi's asses. That smirk turned into mewl of utter pleasure as she felt Tsukiyomi fingering her pussy while Amaterasu gave her ass cheek a hard spank before she began to finger her asshole.

Naruto couldn't see this since his face was currently shoved into Shinigami's crotch, but he sure as hell felt when Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu began to grind their pussies harder on his knees after Yami stopped licking his balls. With a shrug Naruto grinned into Shinigami's pussy before he inserted another finger into Izanami and Izanagi's pussies. How his fingers managed to fit in such a small cunt was beyond him. He couldn't wait to shove his dick in there. And you don't want to know what Naruto was thinking regarding their assholes.

Pants, groans, mewls, moans, and every sexual sound that has ever been made came from the group as they pleasured each other. Naruto fingered Izanami and Izanagi as he ate Shinigami out while Kami bounced on his cock, now somehow managing to switch between her pussy an anus without pausing. Damn! That was hardcore. Naruto could feel Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu riding his knees and by the smooching sounds coming from theirs position, he knew that they were making out. Perhaps Yami had joined them.

With a grunt Naruto came inside of Kami's pussy as the feeling of all of the perfect female flesh around him became just too much to handle. Kami gave a screech of unconcealed pleasure as she grinder her hips, so she could milk Naruto out his semen as much as she wanted. Her body twitching and her face contorted in a I-just-got-fucked-stupid expression with crossed eyes and tongue out drooling, Kami fell to the side. Cum dripped out of her.

Shinigami faired no batter as she also came due to Naruto's masterful use of his tongue. Like Kami, she screeched her pleasure and grinder her crotch into Naruto's face, a lustful and manic grin on her face as she tried to bath Naruto in her juices. Naruto for his part just grinned and kept licking her cunt. He grinned when he saw that the loli twins falling on his abdomen due to the out-of-proportions orgasm he gave them.

He raised an eyebrow when Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu began to work their tongues and mouth on his dick cleaning him off. Wanting to get a better look, he tapped Shinigami on her ass and she took the hint and got off of his face. Naruto propelled up with his elbows and grinned to Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu as they worked his dick clean.

"Apology accepted," said Naruto as Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu began to make out with the head of his dick.

Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu gave Naruto's dick another lick before they released it with a double, wet sounding 'pop' and the looked at Naruto with adoration and lust filling their eyes. "_Thank you Naruto-sama. You are too kind," _they said at the same time.

"_Enough with all that lovey dovey stuff!" _Naruto, Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu turned their heads towards the voice and the twin goddesses gave a moan as they hands reached towards their cunts and began massaging while Naruto gave growl to the sight. Yami lied there, face and chest pressed to the bed and her wiggling ass stood for Naruto's to drink in the glorious visage_ "Come give me your cock Naruto-sama!" _

Naruto smirked lustfully before he did just that. He positioned himself behind Yami, his impressive cock aligned with her glistening pussy. He smacked Yami's glorious ass making it jiggle in the most enticing way he had seen an ass jiggle, and he had seen a lot of asses doing that. He looked down at Yami as he began to rub his cock along her pussy lips. "Huh? So you want this Yami-chan? Why don't you beg for it? Beg!" declared Naruto somewhat maniacally, his grin stretching across his face.

Yami grinded her ass into Naruto's pelvis, her head turning to look back at Naruto with a pleading expression on her face. _"Please Naruto-sama! Ravish me! Destroy my insides! Use me as you see it fit! I'm your whore! Now and always!" _screamed Yami, her grinding motions becoming frantic.

Naruto nodded approvingly as he looked down at Yami. "As you wish."

And with a grunt, Naruto shoved his cock into Yami's pussy in one powerful go and said goddess screamed her pleasure as an orgasm rocked her body due to the intense pulse of ecstasy that coursed her magnificent body. Her ass rippled with each thrust, his pelvis hitting her ass cheeks with erotic sounds that were music to the occupants of the bed. Yami then began to match Naruto's thrust with movements of her own, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Yami's arms failed under her and she fell into the bed, her chest pressing into the mattress and her moans and screams of pleasure were being muffled by it. Her wonderful ass stuck high in the air and Naruto decided that it was time to switch holes. He ignored Yami's disappointed mewl and grinned when she screeched as he impaled her ass, her juices squirting out her pussy due to the orgasm he made her have.

Shinigami gazed at Naruto and Yami with longing eyes as her delicate fingers worked on her pussy. Getting fed up with just watching, the goddess of death decided that she wanted to partake in the sensual act. So she crawled sexily like a cat by the copulating pair, pausing so she could give Naruto an intense french kiss and give Yami a smack on her ass. Shinigami kept crawling until she was in front of Yami and positioned her so she was resting on her back, her legs wide open and her glistening pussy was presented to Yami.

"_C'mon dear sister. Don't be selfish and give your one-san some pleasure with that wonderful mouth of yours!" _said Shinigami, her hands coming up to massage her breasts. She even used one of her hands to lift her breast up so she could lick at her red, hard nipple.

Yami was too lost in pleasure to formulate a response so she merely nodded an attacked her sister cunts with fervor, her lips, tongues and teeth working hard on Shinigami's pussy as her body rocked back and forth due to Naruto's powerful thrusts. Shinigami began to moan and mewl in pleasure as the combination of Yami's skillful tongue and the sound vibrations due to her own erotic sounds began to take an effect on her erogenous zone.

Subconsciously, Shinigami began to grind her pelvis into Yami's mouth and her hands began to play with her own breasts, tweaking and pinching her nipple and occasionally massaging her boobs. Seeing Yami eating Shinigami out, made Naruto start to lose himself in pleasure and he began to frantically pound into Yami's asshole, his right hand began to smack Yami's right ass cheek repeatedly while his other hand found its way into Yami's pussy, three fingers masturbated her while his thumb worked on her clitoris.

While this happened, just beside the ongoing threesome, Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu where in a similar position to Shinigami as Izanami and Izanagi used their mouths to clean their pleasure the older twin goddesses. Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu made out with each other and played with each other breast as the two young looking goddesses licked, kissed and nipped their erogenous zone.

Seeing that Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu appreciated their efforts, Izanami and Izanagi decided to spice things up by inserting two fingers on their asses and began to pump in and out. Tsukiyomi's and Amaterasu's screech of pleasure were muffled by their own mouths as they screamed their orgasm. Their movements became frantic as Izanami and Izanagi increased the pace of their ministrations.

From the head of the bed, Kami watched all of this unfold and she smirked sexily at everything going as planned. Soon. Very soon. But now was not the time to think of such things. No. Kami spread her legs, her knees bent and inserted three fingers into her pussy, and then she began to pump in and out, her juices and Naruto's helping her with those motions. Now it was time to enjoy what her chosen one had to offer.

"Oh fuck!" grunted Naruto when he saw the lesbian foursome going on just beside the threesome he was having. By know he was alternating his thrust between Yami's asshole and pussy while he pulled on her arms to get a better leverage on the rhythm of their love making. That was the last straw before he came inside of Yami's pussy, inducing the eighth and final orgasm to Yami since he first penetrated her when they started.

Naruto thrust in and out slowly as Yami's pussy milked him out of his seed. When he felt that no more semen was going to flow out, he slipped out of her and Yami fell to her side, her form panting heavily as Naruto's cum flowed out of her cunt. _"Thank you Naruto-sama,"_ mumbled Yami incoherently as she saw stars.

Naruto grinned as he rubbed his still hard-as-a-rock cock. "I aim to please," said Naruto cheekily. He then looked towards the still open legged Shinigami and he began to rub his cock faster when he saw her sleeping two fingers into her cunt.

Shinigami felt Naruto's eyes on her so she looked at him lustfully, her fingers going in and out of her rapidly as she masturbated. _"Now that Yami-chan is satisfied, I believe is my turn, wouldn't you think so Naruto-sama?" _asked Shinigami sensually as she lifter the hand she was using to masturbate herself and licked it clean, her eyes never leaving Naruto's.

Naruto smirked lustfully at her before he approached her, much like a lion that was stalking its pray. "Umm. I believe you are right Shini-chan." Shinigami shuddered at the nickname as Naruto began to lick his way up from her navel, though her sculpted abdomen, across her bountiful jugs and neck and finally he claimed her lips.

They made out with each other as Naruto began to rub his dick on her pussy, Shinigami keeping up the rhythm with him. Naruto began to massage her breasts, his hands were barely capable of doing seeing as they were as big as Tsunade's, maybe a little big bigger, as their tongues danced in a sensual war of saliva. Eventually they broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connected them.

Naruto aligned his cock with her entrance and he looked down at her. "Ready?" he asked, the tip of his cock already touching her lower lips.

Shinigami wrapped her perfectly defined legs around his waist and her delicate looking arms around his neck, her mouth coming up to Naruto's ear and she nibbled it. _"Do you really have to ask?" _was the rhetorical response.

Naruto just smirked before he thrust himself into Shinigami, her walls tightening around his cock as the orgasm he caused her rocked her body. Her moans and mewl were music to his ears as he began to move in and out of her, each of his thrust rocked her body with pleasure she had never felt from her sisters. And now that she got to experience what Kami had promised she would, Shinigami was sure that she wouldn't experience less pleasure than the one she was feeling now.

Naruto worked his mouth and hands on Shinigami's neck and breast as he thrust in and out of her. He licked, nipped and kissed her neck while his hand massaged her big breasts, tweaked her red, hard nipples and occasionally pinched them. Shinigami greatly appreciated that and it showed when she began to thrust her hips with more favor, urging Naruto speed up even more on his powerful movements. With smirk on his face, Naruto claimed Shinigami's lip with his own before he acted.

Using the strength he gained in the elemental nations, and not only by training mind you, Naruto shifted his body and Shinigami's, and he was still inside of her so what he did made her cum right there and there, until Shinigami had her back to him, her form pressed into his. Naruto used his left hand to lift her left leg and he took his cock out her pussy. Shinigami pouted but that put turned into a screech of pleasure as Naruto inserted his prominent glory into her asshole, her juices squirting in a powerful orgasm. Naruto then sneaked his arm under her and began to massage her right breast and tweak and pinch her nipples.

Shinigami's face was that of pure pleasure as her body rocked back and forth with the power of Naruto's impalements. Her eyes would occasionally roll to the back of her head and her tongue sneaked out of her mouth, drool leaking from it. Subconsciously, she began to massage her left breast with her left hand as she tilted her head towards Naruto and their lips met in a sensual war of lips and tongues, the saliva becoming the ammunition.

"_Ye… Ye… Ye… Yes! This is. What I want! Fuck me Naruto… Sama! Destroy me! Become… the only avatar… worthy of me!" _called out Shinigami between kisses, moans and the continuous orgasm Naruto's actions provoked on her.

Naruto, who was now alternation between fucking her asshole and her pussy, smirked in lustful victory. "Is this… really what you… want, Shini-chan? If it is… I want you… to beg for it!" declared Naruto as he felt the familiar sensation of his own orgasm.

Shinigami, who by now has lost all coherent thought due to the several orgasm that had and kept rocking her body, merely nodded her head rapidly as Naruto's thrust became animalistic in nature. _"Yeah! Please Naruto-sama! I want you become your slut! Your cum bucket! Please! Allow me that honor! Naruto-sama!" _Shinigami's screech were music to Naruto's ear and the last motivation he needed to cum.

With a satisfied grunt, released his seed inside of Shinigami's asshole, the walls clamping around his cock made it difficult when he took his dick out so he could release what was left of his cum inside of her pussy, which was just a little less hard to do because the walls of her pussy also were tightening due to the incredibly powerful orgasm she just had because of the releasing of his semen inside of her.

Taking out his hard cock out of her pussy, Naruto watched with a raise eyebrow as Shinigami panted, his semen leaking out of her pussy and asshole. "Satisfied?" asked Naruto, mirth filling his voice and the look on his eyes was no different.

Shinigami gave a low moan before she looked up at Naruto, gratitude and total devotion filling her eyes. _"Very much Naruto-sama. Thank you. But," _she pointed to her side, and a lustful and mischievous, if a little bit tired, smirk appeared on her face. _"You still have some work left to do," _said Shinigami.

Naruto turned his head towards where she was pointing and his dick twitched in anticipation at what he saw. Instead of Izanami and Izanagi eating Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi out, it was the turn for the older looking twin goddesses to feast on the loli twins pussies. And they were doing a goddamn good job at it if the muffled moans, seeing that they were making out with each other, of Izanami and Izanagi were anything to go by.

Getting a devious idea, Naruto smirked and his hands came up in an all too familiar hand seal and…

Izanami and Izanagi were having the time of their lives as they made out with each other, their cute tongues battling for dominance as the sensation their neechans were giving them rocked their bodies in a very pleasurable way. It stills didn't compare when Naruto-chama had put his fingers inside of their vaginas but it still was amazing. They also wanted to experience the same as their neechamas. They couldn't recall a time when their neechamas had been so happy. And they wanted to be just as happy as them.

They came close to experience that happiness when an orgasm rocked their bodies unexpectedly, their screams of pleasure muffled by each other's mouth when Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu screamed in pleasure into their pussies and the sound vibrations of the scream of the two older twin goddesses caused for the younger ones to have their orgasm. Panting, Izanagi and Izanami looked up only for their eyes widen in happy excitement.

It was Naruto-chama! And there were two of him. Both of them were giving Tsuki-nee and Ama-nee a happy time, if they happy look on their faces and happy sounds coming from their mouths were anything to go by. Also Tsuki-nee and Ama-nee made the two Naruto-chamas very happy if the smile on their faces was anything to go by. And look! Both Naruto-chama and Tsuki-nee and Ama-nee were doing the happy dance! And that made both Izanami and Izanagi happy themselves.

Izanami and Izanagi stopped making out so they could pout at the currently being fucked Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu_. "Don't…"_ started Izanagi.

"…_stop…"_ continued Izanami.

"… _the happy…"_ followed Izanagi.

"_.. time, Tsuki-nee…"_ kept saying Izanami.

"…_.Ama-nee,"_ finished Izanagi before they began to make out with each other again.

Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu, who were busy getting their assholes destroyed in the most pleasant way by the two Naruto's dicks, merely nodded their head shakily as they began to lick the young looking twin goddesses pussies clean off their juices due to the last orgasm they recently had. When they finished leaking it clean, they began to use their lips to make out with the pussy lips of the one they were orally pleasuring and their teeth to nip at their clitoris.

The real Naruto, the one on the left fucking Tsukiyomi's asshole, smirked to himself at this. When he saw that the remaining goddesses he needed to fuck were a pair of twins, he decided that it was only right if he got a twin himself so he used the shadow clone technique to divide his chakra in two and create a perfect copy of himself. Then, he and his clone stealthily made their ways towards the doggy-style positioned twin goddesses before they rammed their cocks inside of their anuses.

"It's time for more apologies. Wouldn't you think so?" said Naruto as he looked down at the moon goddess he was ass fucking before he directed the question at his clone.

The clone nodded its head before he spanked the ass of the sun goddess, earning a muffled moan from her and a childish, lustful one from Izanagi.. "Damn right boss!" declared the clone as it kept spanking Amaterasu's ass and then rubbing and massaging the spot where he smacked it, much to said goddess and by extension Izanagi, who Amaterasu was eating out, pleasure.

The original Naruto began to do the same, occasionally spanking, rubbing and massaging his own twin goddess's ass as he pumped in and out of her asshole. As both Naruto's did this, the twin goddesses began to experience continuous orgasms that rocked their bodies and they greedily manifested their pleasure in a vocal way. Which resulted in the complete and utter happy enjoyment of the twin loli goddesses, whose expression of pleasure couldn't be more erotic, cute and childish.

Sharing a nod with his clone, both Naruto's then took out their cocks of their respective partner's assholes and proceeded to turn both Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu around, getting surprised squeals from the goddesses and disappointed whines and pout from the loli twins. Both Naruto then used their hand to spread Amaterasu's and Tsukiyomi's legs, the beautiful sight of their glistening pussy was presented for all to see.

Smirk on their faces, both Naruto rammed their cocks into their pussies, eliciting cries of pleasure from both goddesses as their bodies experienced another orgasm. The original Naruto then looked at the loli twins and licked his lips as he smild lustfully at them.

"If you seat on your sister's faces, you can continue having a 'happy time' you know?" he told them.

Happily nodding their heads, Izanami and Izanagi sat on their sister faces and both Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu, lost in the seas of pleasure that Naruto and his clone provided them, instantly began to work their mouths on their younger looking twin sisters. Izanami and Izanagi, wanting to get some kind of leverage so they could hold their positions since the pleasure was making them weak, latched onto their sister's breast as a support. They began to massage them as they grinded their pussies and asses into Amaterasu's and Tsukiyomi's mouth.

"Such obedient and good girls," said the original Naruto as he grabbed Tsukiyomi's led at the ankles and pushed the so her ankles were by her knees were by her head and he could completely ram his cock into her and hit her cervix, his clone mimicking his actions with Amaterasu. Naruto then looked at Izanami with a lusty pout. "Naruto-chama wants a kiss. Can you give him a kiss Izanami-chan?" asked Naruto in childish voice as he thrust powerfully into Tsukiyomi's pussy.

Izanami got a happy glint in her eyes, as did Izanagi as they looked at both Naruto. "_Yay! Happy…"_ started Izanami.

"…_time with…"_ continued Izanagi.

"…_both…"_ followed Izanami.

"… _Naruto-chamas!"_ finished Izanagi in an excited and childish tone before she and her twin sister merged their lips with the Naruto they had in front. Izanami with the original and Izanagi with the clone. As Naruto and his clones fucked Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu, said twin goddesses had their heads straddled by the loli twins, who were receiving oral sex from the older looking twin goddesses as each one made out with a clone.

Both Naruto's made out with Izanami and Izanagi as they thoroughly and intensively fucked the older looking twin goddesses. Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu's squeals, mewl and moans of pleasure where muffled by the younger looking sisters as Naruto and his clone did wonders to their insides with his impressive cock. The two goddesses had never felt something like this. Never.

To Naruto, this reminded him of the time after he beat Pain, when as a recompense, or a sign of gratitude or maybe because they just wanted to fuck him so badly, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Ten-ten had been the same position. Only that Sakura and Hinata had been in the position of the older looking goddesses while Ino and Ten-ten occupied Izanami and Izanagi's place. Only that this time was ten times more kinky seeing that he was basically fucking thirteen year olds. Well not that he minded. Hanabi and Moegi had been a year younger when he fucked them for the first time.

Thinking about his time in Konoha after his return and all of the women he had been with, especially that welcoming party and gift Tsunade had given him when he returned from his three year training trip, had both Naruto grunting their release as the pleasure of his thoughts and his flesh became too much.

Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu's screech of pleasure was muffled by the pussies of the loli goddesses that were straddling their heads but that in turn made both Izanami and Izanagi cum due to the effects of the sound vibrations on their erogenous zones. With a happy, muffled, seeing that they were making out with Naruto and his clone, squeal, the younger looking goddesses came into their sister's mouth, making them drink the sweet nectar of their release.

Izanami and Izanagi stood up from their position straddling their older twin sister and said sister used this opportunity to send a loving and devoted, if dazed, look at Naruto. "_Are we forgiven Naruto-sama?_" they saked at the same time.

Naruto, who took out his hard dick out of them, smiled kindly. "Yes you are my dears. Yes you are," said Naruto.

Both goddesses smiled at him in gratefulness. "_That's good,_" both of them replied.

Naruto nodded at them with a smile before he and his clone raised an eyebrow and both looked down when they felt their cocks being grabbed. Said cock twitched in the hands of their grabber as they stared with barely restrained animalistic urge at the sight of the both twin loli goddesses as they looked at their cocks with childish wonder and wide, doe like eyes.

"_Naruto-chama's…" _started Izanami.

"…_lollipop…" _continued Izanagi.

"…_looks…" _followed Izanami.

"…_delicious. Can we…" _kept saying Izanagi.

"… _try it?" _finished Izanami as they both looked up pleadingly at their respective Naruto. Izanami held the original's cock while Izanagi held the clone's one.

Naruto tried to keep a straight face as Izanami rubbed his dick up and down while Izanagi did the same to his clone, her childish eyes still looking u at him and his clone. He gulped and nodded at them. "Yes you can," he said.

Naruto's, and his clone's, eyebrows twitched when the loli twin goddesses exchanged a happy 'Yay!' of excited happiness before they began to eagerly attack the head of their cocks as if it were an actual lollipop or an ice cream cone. With a pleased grimace, Naruto noted that despite of having a young kid's attitude, Izanami certainly knew what she was doing as she did wonders with her tongue, and, going by the face of his clone, Izanagi did too. And that served to encourage him more.

With a grunt, both Naruto's grabbed their loli goddess by the head and, much to the surprised happiness of the goddesses, began to face fuck them rather roughly. But that didn't matter to them, if it made Naruto-chama happy then they were happy too! Their gag reflex did wonders to their dicks as the continued to use the mouths of the twin lolis as id they were a pussy or an anus. The twins also seemed to enjoy this since one of their hands went down and began to insert two fingers repeatedly while the other one massaged their own breast.

Finally, after a few minutes of face fucking the young looking goddesses, Naruto and his clone gave a grunt as they came, their own orgasm triggering that of the goddesses since they were so thoroughly enjoying Naruto's actions that they had inserted another finger in their masturbating. Both Naruto's seed exploded into their moths and Izanami and Izanagi gave happy, muffled squeal because of the taste and the orgasm they just experienced. Not wanting to waste anything the bobbed their head up and down until they collected all of the semen from both Naruto.

Releasing the dicks with a wet 'pop', Izanami and Izanagi looked at each other with an excited glint in their childish eyes. _"Let's…"_ began Izanami.

"… _share!"_ finished Izanagi. And just like that, they crashed their lips into each other, Naruto's semen was clearly visible as it merged with their saliva and their tongues clashed in a sensual war that's was erotic, cute, kinky and just plain wrong and right at the same time. It was driving Naruto crazy. This was even kinkier than the time he had that incest themed orgy with Hinata and Hanabi, Ino and her mother, Sakura and her mother, Ten-ten and her mother and Hana and Tsume Inuzuka.

Naruto and his clone growled possessively before they scooped up the two goddesses, earning a surprised squeal from then that was clearly heard due to the kiss being forcefully ended, and they instinctively wrapped their arms around Naruto's neck and their legs around his torso. Naruto noted with lustful trepidation that their bodies were so petit that were actually sitting on his and his clone's cock. As if using his cock as chair.

Their dicks twitched and they moaned as they began to grind their pussy lips into his shaft. Naruto and his clone matched their movements and the original gave Izanami a feral, lusty smile. "Would you like a happy time Izanami-chan?" He asked before he directed his gaze towards Izanami, who had her eyes closed in bliss. "What about you Izanagi-chan?"

Both goddesses nodded and replied in conjunction. _"Yes we do Naruto-chama!"_ they replied happily and eagerly.

Hearing the eager response, both Naruto's grinned savagely before they picked their respective goddesses by the waist, they idly noted how their fingers almost touched when they wrapped their hands around their waists, lifted them a little, aligned the entrance of their pussies with the head of their cocks and promptly rammed their cocks in one go into the tightest pussy they ever felt. Actually, it felt very similar to a virgin's pussy but Naruto knew that these two were far from being virgins, even if they childish attitude and body hinted otherwise.

Izanami and Izanagi screeched as they came, their world exploding in a perfect combination of pleasure and just the exact amount of pain that made experiencing Naruto's cock forcefully stretching their innards what they knew what Nirvana felt. As a matter of fact, Nirvana couldn't hope to compare herself to Naruto. Firstly, Nirvana was woman and didn't have a dick. Secondly, Nirvana could only use her mouth and fingers to pleasure them. While it was a wonderful experience, it just couldn't hold candle to Naruto.

Tightening their hold around their respective partner, Izanami and Izanagi, bouncing up and down and screeching their continuous orgasms that Naruto's and his clone made them have, smashed their mouths into Naruto's and his clone's, their tongues becoming a blur as they battle for dominance. On instinct, Naruto and his clone reached with their hands proceeded to grab their respective goddess's ass. They marveled at the fact that their ass cheeks were just a little bit smaller than his hand. Discovering this Naruto and his clone upped their paces.

"_Naruto-chama…" _began Izanami after she separated from the kiss with the real Naruto.

"… _is being…" _followed Izanagi after she too separated.

"…_rough. We…" _continued Izanami.

"… _like it!" _finished Izanagi. Hearing this, Naruto and his clone, couldn't take it no more, the combination of their pussy actually fighting back the stretching, the way their ass just fit in their hands and the childish, cute way of they talk, coupled with their moans, mewls and screeches of pleasure/pain took Naruto over his limit. And he came. Hard. His orgasm triggered the final one on the loli goddesses and they went slack. Naruto and his clone, wanting to feel being milked by them, grabbed the goddesses by their waist and began to move them up and down their shafts and they moaned at the feeling.

When they were satisfied, Naruto and his clone extracted themselves from Izanami and Izanagi and deposited the momentarily tired goddesses in the bed, one by the other and Naruto dispelled his clone, its work fulfilled. With a satisfied sigh, Naru crashed into the bed face with his arms spread wide and he grinned.

"Ok. It's official. Best day ever," said Naruto with a wistful sigh. After this day, his favorite one had been the day when he returned to the village after his three year training trip. When had arrived, he had received triple blowjob by Tsunade, Yoshino and Tsume while he made out with Shizune. Then, after he had kicked Kakashi-sensei's ass, he had a welcoming party where he got to fuck Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ten-ten and Ino. And after that, later that same night, had gotten a visit from Anko, Kurenai, Hana and Yugao. And that couldn't compare with what he had experienced here.

"_And it's not over yet Naruto-sama," _said the voice of Yami. He turned his head towards and his limp dick began to harden when he saw her crawling towards him like cat.

"_My sister is right Naruto-sama. This just the beginning," _said Shinigami as she imitated the actions of his sister as she crawled towards Naruto.

His dick was semi-hard already and he groaned when he felt it being grabbed delicately by a soft hand. He looked towards his waist and his dick twitched and he groaned again when he saw Kami pumping his dick up and down as she looked at him with devoted lust. And that look was the only thing Naruto needed before his dick stood to full attention and his wolrd turned white with the overload of pleasure.

* * *

**Yeah. Got carried away with the lemon again and since it has been a month since I last updated (I've been working on a Naruto Story that is serious, a Pokemon one and dealing with college) and decided that I will deliver this chapter to you today and by Sunday you guys should get the fifth chapter, where the plot will begin in earnest with Naruto choosing the abilities he wants, meeting his trainers and then going to the universe of 'Call of Duty', 'High School of the Dead. I also want to add the 'Avengers: The Movie' events. I'm not entirely sure about that but if I do it it will be done after Naruto goes through the Call of Duty Modern Wafrare series events. Also 'World at War' and 'Black Ops I and II' are relevant to the story.**

**Another thins. I. You. And everybody here know that the painfully ridiculous story about the sexual experiences I had are a lie. Well, except for the one about the secretary and the office actually. That one I got to experience myself. Why do I do it if its obvious that they are bullshit? For my amusement and so I can see how much my perverted imagination can go. Ans another thing. If you are going to flame, please do it with your actuall account. Thank you var much.**

**Also, I would like to know if you guys are actually liking the story. Please review. I'm not one of those type of writers that will update just because of the sake of getting reviews but they actually inspire us to do our job. So, if is not much of a bother, please review. And thank you for reading!**

**Bye.**

**PS: Don't go to a girls house just to have sex with then. There is a possibility that her father is a six foot five giant with volatile tendencies and an overprotective streak. They owning a shotgun is also a possibility.**


	5. Glad To Be Back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything that is non original. Not going to say more. Oh! And enjoy the chapter. I put a lot of effort into it.**

* * *

**Glad To Be back!**

"Do you think is a good idea to leave them like that Kami-chan?"

"_Do not worry Naruto-kun. This not the first time we had been so rendered unconcious by an overload of pleasure. I can assure you they aren't regretting a single second of the reason that led them to be in that state."_

"Ah well. If that's the case then I have nothing to worry about. I still think I went over little bit overboard don't you think?"

Kami raised a perfectly sculpted silver eyebrow at Naruto. A little bit over board he said? That was a severe understatement, event to her own standards. After Naruto went a third round with every one of them, Naruto got the brilliant, at least to her, idea of using clones. What she didn't expect, however, was for him to create four clones per goddess. That meant that he created twenty seven clones. Those numbers led to the most intense and enjoyable orgy/gangbang Kami had ever partaken in.

And that sexual party was the reason why all of her sisters were sprawled in the bed, all of their faces were contorted stupidly and satisfied expressions as they were covered from head to toe in Naruto's semen and said substance was leaking from all of their holes. All of them. It was a good thing that divine beings didn't need oxygen.

"_I don't think so Naruto-kun. You shouldn't worry about that now. What matters the most is that you successfully became our Avatar. I am correct into thinking that you can feel our essence within you," _said Kami as the bed suddenly disappeared. Or was that they moved? Naruto didn't know nor did it matter to him. He was done trying to comprehend Kami's power. He was just going to accept it and be done with it.

Closing his eyes for a second, Naruto used the meditations techniques he learned with the toads to see if there was anything different with his internal energies. Immediately noting the difference in the properties of his chakra. "Woah. My chakra is many times stronger than what it was. My chakra levels had also gone through the roof. It also feels calmer," replied Naruto, his eyes still closed.

Kami nodded her head as she crossed her arms under her massive, perfect jugs. _"It was expected. Becoming our avatar had the effect of balancing the Yin and Yang energies within you, making your chakra stronger, more stable and more abundant," _Kami told him.

Naruto nodded his head. During his time in the Elemental Nations his chakra had been like and ocean being affected by a never ending F5 Hurricane. Now his chakra felt like a calm ocean just that instead of water, that ocean was filled with a more dense substance. "Yeah. I can fill the difference. I can also feel a different type of energy. It isn't as powerful as chakra and I can barely feel it but I know is there." Naruto kept his eyes closed as he probed on that energy.

Naruto felt the mysterious smile on Kami's face as she replied. _"Ah. Don't mind it for now. It's just something you will need for a particular universe you'll be going sometime in the future. The threat of that future hasn't even born yet." _Kami was vague with her answer but Naruto didn't mind. He liked surprises and he was certain that anything to do with that energy would be magical. And he didn't want to spoil himself. He hated that.

"Ok," agreed Naruto. He kept his eyes closed, still messing around with his chakra. And much to his joy, he retained the perfect control he had over it. He was positive that with it becoming bigger and stronger, he would have practice chakra control once again, but luckily that wasn't the case.

Kami gave a pleased nod of her head. _"Open your eyes Naruto-kun. There is still the matter of you choosing ten of the abilities you absorbed when your universe was destroyed," _she reminded him with a giggle. It was so cute to see him getting sidetracked so easily.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah Right. Sorry about that. So…" He trailed off when he noted that Kami was wearing a sleeveless silver robe that didn't reach half thigh. It was held by a golden sash that tightened around her waist and her massive cleavage and just a bit of her nipples could be seen due to the extremely low cut collar. "When did you put some clothes one?"

Kami smiled mischievously at him, her crossed arms pushing up her enormous breasts which threatened to break out of their confinements. _"I should be asking the same to you Naruto-kun." _Her tone was just as mischievous as her smile.

Now noticing that he was clothed, Naruto looked down at himself and was utterly surprised when he saw himself garbed in the clothes he used during the war: Black ANBU pants tucked into black sandals that went up to mid calf. His upper body was clothed in n sleeveless mesh shirt under a jonin flak jacket which he left unzipped. Over the jacket was a sleeveless version of the red haori he used in his battle against Nagato. His forearms were wrapped in bandages and he was wearing a black, fingerless glove on his right hand. He had kunai holsters strapped to each leg and a pouch strapped to his waist. His black clothed headband was wrapped around his forehead, the clothe reaching the small of his back.

Naruto looked up at Kami after he discovered that even all of the seal he had put on his clothes were in the exact same place he had put them. "How?" His response from Kami was a mixed deadpanned look with and amused one that had him chuckling sheepishly. "Oh. Right. You are a goddess."

Kami just smiled at him before the orb containing his powers appeared before them. Naruto could all of the power contained in there and he could also feel the essence of the people that used to have those powers and he smiled in nostalgia. He was sure to make every one proud and he was also going to make sure that their abilities were taken to a level that didn't even imagine they could take them. He owned them that much.

"_While I don't regret it, we lost precious time Naruto-kun. I would like for you to make your choices as fast as you can," _said Kami somewhat urgently as she motioned to the orb.

Naruto nodded his head before he began to think. What abilities would be the best for him to have? Now that he thought about it, he didn't have criteria from where to choose the powers from. Looking at Kami he voiced his question. "Umm. Kami-chan. Could you give me some basic knowledge on the universe I'll be going and what this threat is? I'm not going blind into this," said Naruto seriously. As a ninja, knowledge meant the difference between life and death. And a well prepared ninja was an alive ninja.

Kami smiled and approached him, her arms going around his neck and Naruto instantly wrapped his own arms around her waist. "_Hmm. Are you sure? Wouldn't that be cheating?" _whispered Kami in her sultry tone, her massive jugs pressing into Naruto's chest.

Naruto smirked at her as he began to grope her perfect ass. "I am a ninja Kami0chan. Cheating is expected from me," said Naruto cheekily.

"_Well said," _said Kami before she cupped his chin with her hand and tilted it down so she could kiss his forehead. Then she released him a proceeded to have a make out session with Naruto right there and there. After a minute of tongue dancing and saliva swapping she disengaged from Naruto and gave him a smile after she licked her lips clean of the mixed oral fluids. _"Is that enough information Naruto-kun? Or do you need more?" _

Naruto took a deep breath. Closed his mouth. Opened again. Blinked. Scrunched up his brow in disbelief. Scratched his temple and the groaned. "I have to prevent that and then fight that in order to save that universe?" asked Naruto incredulously.

Kami nodded her head, amusement dancing her silver eyes. _"Indeed you have Naruto-kun. The humans from that universe are certainly more science oriented than the one in yours had been. And since they destructive creatures by nature, they found away use science as weapon," _she explained.

"Ok. I get that. But how in the hell they managed to harness a power beyond a goddamned Biju-motherfucking-dama?!" Naruto was freaking out now. How was that possible without the usage of chakra, biju chakra actually? Ugh. Even his head was starting to hurt.

Kami gave a shrug, the common motion looking regal as she did so. _"I am in the same boat as you are Naruto-kun. However, I am sure that is because they accidently learned how to harness some of the Shinju of that universe's powers. It's your mission to find out how they did it, stop that from happening again since is disrupting the balance of power there. Then you have to stop 'that' from eradicating humanity there. If you can find the reason behind it and cut its roots it would be most appreciated," _said Kami, her gorgeous face serious.

Naruto straightened up and nodded at her. "Consider it done Kami-chan. I'll make sure that you won't regret saving my life. I owe you that and much more," replied Naruto with a smile on his face. He then gave her another nod. "I'm ready to choose now."

Kami nodded at him with a smile and motioned to the innocently floating orb. _"Go ahead then."_

"Ok. First of all I want the special chakra my clan was known for. The chains could be use very useful when dealing with 'those' guys," said Naruto, his hand cupping his chin as he began to consider all of the possible abilities that could 'assure' his success. While he didn't want his endeavor to be boring, he didn't want for it to be at risk also.

The orb shone with golden light before and uncountable number of golden chains surrounded in golden energy metrialized from withing the orb and shot towards Naruto. Feeling not ill intent from them, he let them pierce his body and with a grimace of pain, the chains went into his body as if they were being sucked by it. He gasped as he felt the difference within his chakra. It felt more alive than it ever was.

"Okay. That was strange." He dutifully ignored Kami's giggles before he looked at the orb, pondering. It only took him a few seconds to voice his next choice. "I want a Sharingan. If you could please make it thant it doesn't look like Madara's or Sasuke's it would be great. Maybe a combination of Obito's and Itachi's?"

The orb shone crimson and then black before a red beam outline with black was shot directly at Naruto's eyes.

"Fuck!" Shouted Naruto in surprised discomfort as he rubbed his eyes. He opened them to show that he indeed have a fully matured Sharingan with three tomoes surrounding the pupil. Then he channeled more chakra and he felt how it morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He could feel how it turned into a six pronged shuriken with its blades connected. Hmm. Nice. He looked down at his hand and moved then a bit, noting that they moved significantly slower than what he felt he was moving them.

"That was even stranger. Ugh. Never mind. Let's get over with any ocular modifications. Give me the Byakugan too," said Naruto as he deactivated his eyes, feeling grateful that they retained their beautiful blue color. It wasn't all personality you know?

The orb shone a pale white before a beam of the same color was shot at Naruto's eyes getting him to do the same as he did when received the Sharingan. He rubbed his eyes and instead of imagining his Sharingan activated, he imagined that he was activating the Byakugan as he channeled chakra into his eyes. The veins around his ocular sockets bulged and his pupil disappeared.

For some reason, Kami giggled mischievously when activated it, but he ignored it.

"So this is what Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan and Neji see when they activate their eyes." He then noted how could clearly see through Kami's robes. "Now I see why every female Hyuga wanted to be with me. These eyes are awesome!" He shouted, feeling his dick hardening. He then tried to look for the other goddesses with his eyes and when he did find then his mouth almost reached the floor.

"Umm. Kami-chan?"

"_Yes Naruto-kun?"_

"I didn't know your sisters liked my semen that much. Does it taste that good?"

"_Indeed it does. It tastes even better when we mix it with our own vaginal fluids and saliva."_

Oh. That explained what he saw back in the bed. Before he could get sidetracked, Naruto deactivated his Byakugan. His dick was throbbing painfully and he didn't want to get distracted, at least not before he finished getting his abilities.

"Ok. I'm going to ignore what I saw." He then shot Kami and annoyed glance. "You know that was going to happen right?" He only got an innocent whistle in return and he sighed. "Ugh. Never mind. I know this going to be bitch so let's get it over with. Shikotsumayaku," said Naruto, his brow furrowing in discontent.

The orb stopping floating for a second and Naruto felt as it was asking him something among the lines of 'Are you insane?'. Naruto just shrugged at the orb before said ball of energy seemed to sigh before it began shining with a pale khaki light and the same light surrounded Naruto. He was about to say that it didn't hurt at all before his body jerked with a sudden pulse of pain.

"You motherfucker!"

The next minute was spent with Naruto's body spamming and jerking erratically as he threw curses that would make a senior sailor blush in embarrassment to the one again innocently floating orb, which seemed to be deadpanning at Naruto with an 'told you so' air about it. After all was done Naruto breathed hard to get back his bearings.

"Not a word," he said to Kami who just kept looking on amused. He then glared at the orb, which seemed to shrug off the killing intent nonchalantly. "I'm not going to forget that." The orb shrugged again and he sighed in defeat. "Since the body functions of the human structure of the universe I'm going are apparently hyper sensitive to electrical currents, I want to have the combined lightning affinity of Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and the last two Raikages," said Naruto, deducing that having that affinity will definitely make battle against 'them' easier.

"_Smart," _Kami commented and Naruto grinned at her.

The orb surrounded itself with an electrically charged blue aura before it shot a white beam surrounded by blue arcs of lighting that hit Naruto in the chest. He grunted as his boddu shuddered and his hair stood up due to the static. His body then began to shot off arcs of blue lightning that ran across it before disappearing back inside of it.

"_Looking at you now reminds me of a warrior that belonged to one of the universe you'll be going. He became a legend, taking an appearance similar to yours. It's a shame he died," _Kami said sounding really sorry. She could assure that if that man hadn't died, Naruto wouldn't need to go to that universe but she couldn't interfere with mortal affairs.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Anything you want to share about that particular universe?" Naruto asked curiously as his hair turned back to normal and the arcs of electricity stopped appearing now that his affinity stabilized.

"_Hmm. The only thing I have to say about is that you are going to have go Madara and Hashirama combined on them if you ever hope to survive there," _she said as if she was talking about how nice the day was. _"Don't worry about it for now. That universe won't be in great danger until a few years," _she said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

Naruto and the orb sweatdropped at her before Naruto coughed into his hand. "Erm. Ok?" He was unsure on how to take that. "Anyways. I want to have the Nara bloodline. I've got some nasty idea I could use with those jutsu," Said Naruto, a mischievous smile on his face.

The orb shone black and Naruto got outlined with the same black colored energy. After a few seconds it stopped and a shadow appeared beneath Naruto's fit in the form of an oval.

"Is that it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He grinned when orb 'nodded' at him.

He did the 'Rat' hand seal like remembered Shikamaru doing it and he grinned wider when he felt the control he had over his shadow. Deciding to experiment a little bit, he used his made his shadow extend towards Kami and made it wrap around her. He then used the Shadow technique Shikamaru used to choke targets but instead of going for her neck, he began to grope her breasts and pinch her nipples.

Kami gave low moan before she directed an amused look to Naruto. _"Having fun?"_

Deciding that it was enough messing around, Naruto retracted his shadow with a grin. "Yeah. And I'm not even started yet," he replied."I still got three more powers to choose from and I know want Nagato's path that could control gravity. The Deva Path right?" Naruto had on an excited grin at the prospect of using that ability. He could only think of the possibilities to show off with that path.

The orb was surrounded by a purple haze before it shot a purple beam at Naruto's eyes. He rubbed them again in discomfort before he opened and much to his surprise he could feel the Rinnegan pulsing powerfully.

"Wait! I didn't ask for the Rinnegan. I just wanted the ability to manipulate gravity. This is just overkill," said Naruto frantically.

The orb 'huffed' at him and Kami giggled. _"Don't worry Naruto-kun. You only got exactly what you wanted. Since the Deva Path is a Rinnegan ability then is necessary for you to have at least the essence of those eyes so could manipulate gravity," _explained Kami to a distressed Naruto who had began complaining in how boring things would get know that he possessed the Rinnegan.

Naruto perked up at that. "Really?" At her nod, he grinned and pointed towards a random direction, a small mountain appearing in front of him, away from the orb and cam with his palm open. His Rinnegan shone with power. "Cool! Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)!"

The small mountain was pulverized by the force of the jutsu. There wasn't even a hint that it ever existed and Naruto grinned before he pointed his hand towards Kami, his fingers curling in a claw like fashion. "Bansho Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All Creation)!" he chanted powerfully.

With a squeal, Kami got pulled towards Naruto by a invisible force. Naruto grinned at her before he catched her and span her around, much to her joy, before putting her on the ground with a happy laugh. That had been awesome. "Did that answer your question of me having fun or you want another demonstration?" Naruto's Rinnegan shone mischievously. "I remember that Nagato used another technique to trap me when he battled."

Kami smiled at before she shook her head in negative. _"It's not necessary Naruto-kun. I am aware that you are amusing yourself immensely _," assured him Kami as she pushed her massive jugs up by crossing her arms under said perfect globs of erotic flesh.

Naruto, a little bit distracted by the action, nodded at her and then turned towards the orb. "I want Tsunade-chan's strength now," said Naruto. The orb just kept floating for a few seconds as of hadn't heard Naruto before said blond seemingly started to gain muscle mass out of nowhere. When his muscles grew two inches Naruto looked at the orb with a raised eyebrow. "That's it?"

The orb 'shrugged' before it 'nodded'.

Naruto nodded back at it before he looked at Kami, who was looking at his biceps as if she wanted to eat them. "Kami-chan. Could you please materialize a boulder roughly the same size as me?" he asked her.

Still distracted by Naruto's new muscles, she nodded and an a boulder the same tall as he was and twice his girth appeared before him. Naruto approached it and he made as if he was about to punch it before he thought better of it. He raised his hand and with his middle finger, he flicked it. The result? It exploded in a shower of dust and debris.

"Nice."

"_I agree. Nice indeed," _said Kami and Naruto was a hundred percent sure that she wasn't talking about how he destroyed that boulder with a mere flick of his finger. Not that he minded.

Coughing into his fist so he could get Kami's attention, Naruto looked at the orb still floating there. "So one more only huh?" asked Naruto for confirmation.

Kami nodded her head after she was freed from her trance. _"Yes. Anything more than ten would result in your body destroying itself from the inside out. You'll eventually be able to absorb all of the power at once but still be some time before your body gets accustomed to it," _she said, an apologetic expression on her eyes.

Naruto noticing this waved his hand at her. "Het. Don't fret about it. Anything more than this and I'll probably get bored fast. Even when I get all of the powers I'll probably find a way to seal some off the power so things could be entertaining," said Naruto.

Kami narrowed her eyes just for a moment. _'I'm not so sure about that Naruto-kun. I do know why the universes are beginning to fall apart. When THAT times comes around, you'll definitely need all the power you can get.' _Because this time around, she and her sisters won't be enough to do it.

"So in that case, I want Kurama sealed back inside of me," Naruto said before he reached down so he could lift his mesh shirt, showing that he had a developed a full eight pack. More than because of the power, he wanted Kurama had been a constant in his life and he didn't want to change that.

The shuddered before it was surrounded in the red chakra that was common for the Verion 1 Biju Cloak. It took the shape of Kurama's face when it landed it eyes on him it smirked. Naruto smirked back and with a roar it shot towards Naruto and hit him in the stomach were the Hakke Fuin appeared. It pulsed red for a few seconds before it disappeared as it never was there to begin with. He closed his eyes so he could communicate with his newlt sealed biju.

'Kurama? Do you hear me?'

…

…

…

'Kurama!'

'**What?!'**

'When I asked you 'Do you hear me?' you where supposed to answer 'Loud and clear'!'

'**If you'd come to the seal you'll see how much I give two flying fucks about that.'**

'Fuck you!'

'**No thank you. I know for fact that you are a hundred percent straight. That perverted hermit did a number on you, you know? To fuck even your own mother. Damn. I wonder what Minato would say if he found about it.'**

'Like I give a fuck of what he thinks. You know how I feel about him. You were there when he showed up when we fought against Nagato. Motherfucker didn't see that one coming!'

'…'

'…'

'**I don't think you should be calling Minato a motherfucker Naruto. That's messed up.'**

'I'm beginning to regret having you back. Matatabi or Chomei would've been a better choice.'

"**Of course you would say that. You fucked them too right? What does it feels to fuck a biju?'**

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'**Of course you don't. They were too much for you and you passed out just when you brought them their first orgasm after you came inside of them three times. What a disappointment had to had been to see the men who conquered all the women in the elemental nations not been able to make two biju experience the same pleasure he had managed to give all of the other women.'**

'Like you'd know what does it feels to have sex!'

'**Of course I do. Who the fuck you think you talking to. I am Kurama. The Nine Tailed Motherfucking Demon Fox. I started the Kitsune Clan with my harem of forty vixens. And since I was the only male, who do you think my daughters went to when they were heat. And let me tell you. Each vixen gave birth to at least six other and like that successively. You do the math and tell me how many female I had in my harem by five hundred years.'**

'…'

'**That's what I thought.'**

'Oh shut up Kurama. By the time I finish saving the universe I promise that I'll have fucked more women. And they won't do it just because I am the only male they can go to.'

'**Ouch. That one actually stroke a cord. When and where did you get that wit?'**

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'**I want to eat you.'**

'Glad to have you back fuzzball.'

'**And I am not glad to be back. You know how hard was I fucking two of my great-great-great-great-great-granddaughters before I found myself in here?'**

'You were having sex? How could that happen if you inside of that orb?'

'**The universe collapsed remember. I was in the afterlife with my whole clan catching up.'**

'Oh. Sorry for cockblocking you.'

'**Give one reason why I shouldn't destroy your body.'**

Naruto just shared his memories about the universe they were going to go.

'…'

'…'

'**Oh.'**

'Oh indeed. So, you are up for it?'

'**Hell yeah! I'm always up for some senseless destruction. I like it just as much as I like copulating!'**

'Again, good to have you back.'

'**I'm still pissed you know.'**

'Meh. You'll get over it.'

Naruto opened his eyes to see that the orb had disappeared and Kami was giving and amused smile. He quirked up an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"_Kurama is interesting character indeed. I can see why would you want him sealed inside of you again. Things won't get boring with him giving you his 'input' on things," _said Kami with an amused glint in her eyes. She licked her lips when she fallowed the hem of Naruto's mesh shirt as he pulled it back down.

Naruto noted this but didn't comment on it. "Yeah I know. While he is annoying as hell Kurama is very helpful. Saved my life a couple of times actually," admitted Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't even ask her on how she heard is conversation with Kurama because, naturally, she was a goddess.

'**Couple of times my tails. I had to save your pathetically weak ass every single damn time you fought someone before that hermit took you in. After that I only had to intervene once and that was because that fake Rinnegan user trapped you in the Chibaku Tensei.'**

'Shut up!'

Naruto then looked up at her. "So what now?"

Kami smirked at him mischievously and motioned behind him. _"You train."_

Confused, Naruto looked behind himself only for his eyebrows to disappear behind his headband at what he saw. It was a medium sized circular structure that had gold colored dome on top of it. There were two smaller building with pink roofs attached to the laterals of the main structure. The whole building was flanked by two giant hourglasses at each side. Naruto looked down to see that he was now standing on silver colored floor. He turned around to see that the building was surrounded by the same white space only that it 'felt' different than before.

"Where is this place?" asked Naruto in wonder as he turned towards Kami. He knew that there where in different because of the feeling this place was giving him. Apart of being saturated in natural energy it only gave off a filling of 'existence'. Like this place just there for the sake of it.

"_This, Naruto-kun, is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I created it myself with the help my sisters. This place defies the laws of time and space. One day outside of it equal to a year inside. This is one of the gives I am going bestow to universe of my choosing but right now you are going to use it to train your abilities for two years," _explained Kami, her tone and face showing how proud she was of her creation.

"Cool. So how exactly am I going to train them because I only know what they do and the basic on how to use them," Naruto admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Kami smiled at him and motioned for him to turn around. _"You are going to have trainers of course."_

Naruto turned around and his eyes widened once again when saw all of the people standing just a few feet away from him and Kami. All of them familiar in one way or another.

"_To train you in the manifestation and usage of your chakra chains, Kushina Uzumaki." _Kami signaled to the absolutely beautiful and sexy redhead standing that was wearing tight biker shorts, the outline of her pussy clearly visible. She was also wearing a red kimono sleeveless top that struggled to contain her J-Cup breasts. It was kept in place by a black obi. She was also wearing black fingerless gloves and her long red hair reached the floor. She smirked at Naruto as her hands went to her hips, her jugs jiggling with the motion.

"Nice to see you again Naruto-kun. Kami-sama has tasked me with teaching you how master the Uzumaki Chakra Chains. You might be my son and my lover, but I'm not going to go easy on you," she declared hotly, her smirk becoming changeling.

Naruto smiled at his mother/lover. "I won't even think of going easy on you, mom," assured Naruto, getting a pleased and happy nod from Kushina.

Kami nodded and then motioned to the group of four standing next to his mother. _"Then we have Shishui Uchiha to train you in your Sharingan Genjutsu and the use of Kotoamatsukami, Obito Uchiha in the use of Kamui, Itachi Uchiha in the use og Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu and Madara Uchiha in the use of Susanoo,"_ said Kami.

"Hmm. He is not an Uchiha but I can see that he has the potential to surpass us all, don't you agree Itachi?" Naruto deduced that the one who talked was Shishui since he had not seen him even once. He was garbed in an ANBU uniform. His hair was spiky and his facial expression kind and calm.

Itachi, who was garbed in his Akatsuki cloak, nodded and smiled kindly at him. "Indeed he does Shishui. I can personally attest to that. It's good to see you again Naruto-kun," he said too Naruto. Naruto returned the greeting with a respectful nod of his own.

Obito looked at Naruto blankly for second before he smiled at him. He was garbed in the clothes he used during the war sans mask and gunbai. "I'll be an honor to train the one I share dreams with," said Obito with a bow which Naruto returned.

Madara, who was garbed in his red and black armor with his gunbai attached to his back, scoffed before locking eyes with the blond. "Kami-sama promised me that you'll be a good dance now Uzumaki. I hope you live up to that promise since you weren't up to par last time," said Madara.

Naruto smirked at Madara. "Don't get cocky on me old man. You only got to play around with me and them because you absorbed the Juubi. Who knows, I may teach a few moves if you are lucky," replied Naruto, getting Madara to smirk at him with a nod.

Kami had an amused look on her face as she motioned to the two men standing beside the Uchiha gang. _"In order to train you in your Byakugan I have gotten Neji Hyuga and Hiashi Hyuga."_

Naruto nodded at them. "S'up Neji. Pops," greeted Naruto with a happy smile. Neji was wearing the uniform he used during the war. Hiashi was wearing the same only that he wasn't wearing a headband while Neji did.

Neji returned the smile with a nod. "Hello Naruto. It was you that taught me how to use my eyes to see the wrong in my ways. I guess it is my turn to teach you how to use yours." Neji smiled at the end.

"You should be grateful that I agreed to train you sine it was you that defiled both my daughters." Hiashi send Naruto a heated glared before he grinned savagely. "I am going to enjoy this for sure," said Hiashi getting Naruto to start sweating. Thankfully he was on a diplomatic mission when he knocked out all of the males in the Hyuga Compound so he could have an orgy with all of the willing women there. Now that he thought about it, the only ones who didn't participate where those under twelve years old or over fifty years old.

Coughing into her hand to gain Naruto's attention Kami signaled to the pale skinned boy with white hair that was glaring at him with hate filled eyes. _"Kimimaro Kaguya is going to train you in the use of the Shikotsumayaku. He is the only unwilling participant here," _said Kami, her tone unpleasant as she stared at the boy.

"Not only you prevented me from accomplishing Orochimaru-sama's dream. You also stole my family's Kekkei Genkai. I cannot control my body but I'm going to destroy you Uzumaki," said Kimimaro.

Naruto rolled his eyes before giving him the middle finger. "Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too," replied Naruto nonchalantly.

Kami giggled amusedly along with Kushina before she motioned towards the thre man standing beside Kimimaro. Two of them were dark skinned muscled giants while the other one was of fair skin, thin and of average height. "_To train your lightning affinity you'll be under the Sandaime Raikage, the Yondaime Raikage and Kakashi Hatake," _said Kami.

"He is to thin," said the Sandaime as he crossed his arms over his overly wide and muscled chest. He had long blond hair and a long blond beard. He was wearing standard Kumo Jonin flak jacket and black pants with white boots.

"I agree dad," said A, the Yondaime Raikage. Like his father he was heavily muscled and he left his top bare and was only wearing black pants that were held in place by a golden belt and boots. His hair was slicked back and he had a small goatee. He crossed his arm just like his father did. "A lot of muscle building exercises will be required."

"Yo Naruto. I guess I'll have to be your sensei once again huh?" said Kakashi as he threw him a lazy wave, his face buried in his orange book. He was garbed in his usual clothes. Konoha Jonin uniform, face mask and his headband straight since he didn't have a Sharingan.

Naruto ignored the Lightning Shadows in favor of his sensei. "You bet you are Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto gave Kakashi a thumb up that was lazily returned.

Kami tapped Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention before she signaled to the pair standing beside the Raikages and Kakashi. _"Your Shadow Manipulation abilities would be trained by Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara."_

The difference between Shikaku and Shikamaru was that Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, was taller than his son and had scar running across his older looking face. Other than that the could pass as twins. Same pineapple hair cut. Same jonin uniform. And same lazy expression.

"How troublesome…" yawned Shikamaru.

"It's a drag to agree with you son," said Shikaku with a yawn too.

Kami giggled at Naruto's tick mark before she kissed him on the cheek to call him down. She then motioned to the red head male standing beside the Nara pair. _"Nagato himself will train you in the use of your gravity manipulation."_

Nagato, who looked young and was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, smiled at him kindly. "We meet once again Naruto. I hope that my help in writing the third part of sensei's book is well received," said Nagato with a bow.

Naruto bowed back at him and grinned. "Of course it is Nagato. I get to be taught by my sempai. It's awesome," he told the red head who nodded at him gratefully.

Kami then signaled to the last person there, who was standing beside Nagato. Naruto wasn't surprised to see Tsunade in all of her big titted glory. Only that she was clothed in her usual clothes of gray sleeveless kimono top and green pants and low heels. _"Tsunade is going to train you in the use of chakra based super strength. She might also teach you some medical Ninjutsu."_

Tsunade smirked at Naruto and crossed her arms under her jugs, her pink areola visible due to the fact that her top wasn't capable of completely holding her JJ-Cup breasts. "Get ready Naruto. I am going to rock your world. And while we train is not going to be in the way e both like," said Tsunade amusedly.

"And I am going to rock yours Tsunade-chan," retorted Naruto getting an excited smile from Tsunade who just pushed up her breasts even more, much to the joy of every one present. Not that she'll let everyone see her tits. That privilege was only for Naruto and Kami. For Kushina too if she ever got to have sex with Naruto and her at the same time, not that Naruto needed to be present either.

"_Kurama is going to train you himself in the usage of his chakra. I believe that there still a few abilities that he doesn't know about right?" _Kami was looking at Naruto but the question was directed at the fix sealed in his gut.

'**Yeah. I've got that. No problems here,' **came the answer from Kurama.

Kami nodded, smiling pleasantly. _"Good. Now it's time for me to go. You are now under your trainers care Naruto-kun." _Kami then had a make out session with Naruto right there and there in front of everyone else. The males didn't seem to care while Kushina and Tsunade were staring longingly at the scene. They even rubbed their legs together and licked their lips.

When she separated her lips from Naruto's she gave him an indulging smile. _"I want you to train hard Naruto-kun. If you give your all in each training session then a reward will be waiting for you in your sleeping quarters at the end of each session," _she said before pecking him on the lips and disappearing.

Naruto sighed and began to turn towards his trainers. "So, how are we…" he trailed off when he saw that all of them had gotten into their respective battle stances. He took a step back and he looked up when he heard Kami's amused voice sounding across the landscape.

"_I recalled how learn faster by doing rather than listening to theoretical explanations so we decided that the fastest way for you to learn was to have daily twelve hours long battle royals. Remember to train hard Naruto-kun! You are going to enjoy it if you do!"_

Naruto deadpanned at Kami before deadpanning at his mentors. With a heavy sigh he channeled chakra to the seal on the glove he was wearing, Kubikiribucho appearing on his hand in a plume of smoke. He rested the cleaver like zanbatou on his shoulders and reached into one his holster with his left hand for Hiraishin kunai that he flicked towards his face and used his mouth to grab it along the handle. Orange pigment appeared around his eyes and his eyes turned yellow with a bar for pupil signaling he had just entered Sage Mode. Then Rasengan the size of a beach ball was created on his left hand.

His eyes then transformed into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, justs instead of being red it was golden colored due to sage mode. The veins around his eyes bulged and the little pupil of his ultimate Sharingan disappeared as he activated his Byakugan.

He smirked at his trainers and he watched all of them getting ready. His mother created her chains, the Uchiha Gang activated their Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Neji and Hiashi got into the starting Gentle Fist stance, Kimimaro got a nasty grin on his face as he went into his cursed seal level two state and produced wicked bones from his back, wrists and tailbone, the Raikages activated their Lighting Armor while Kakashi merely closed his book and pocketed it, Shikamaru and Shikaku turned serious, Nagato's Rinnegan began shining with power and Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

'Want to do the honors Kurama?' Naruto could feel the excited grin in Kurama's vulpine face as his tails trashed wildly inside of his mindscape.

'**Sure. I take back what I said. I'm glad to be back.'**

'Let's…' thought Naruto as he charged at the fourteen trainers Kami had designated for him

'… **Go Wild!'**

* * *

**OMAKE 1: Naruto's reward.**

"Ah. This just what I needed," sighed Naruto as the hot water of the shower hit his body, steam rising as he scrubbed himself.

He had just finished his first training session with his senseis and hot damn! That was without a doubt the best battle he ever had! Period. From the start it was abvious that he was going to get overwhelmed only using Sage Mode but when brought up Kurama's Chakra things got real. Things only got better when they had noted that the gravity there was ten times stronger.

Form then onwards it was a battle royal inside of which no one was safe. Sure they occasionally used teamwork against him but most of the time it was a pure free-for-all. And the best of it? His mother and Tsunade had lost their sometime during the fight. It distracted every male for a bit but after they almost got killed by chains or by destroyed cranium it was back to the fight.

He still wasn't close enough to even start comprehending his new abilities but that will come with time.

With another sigh of content, Naruto turned off the water and stepped out of the shower so he could dry himself with a towel which he wrapped around his waist when he finished drying his body. He then stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards his room so he could get on a par of boxers so he could go to sleep. He had given his all in that battle and he had managed to be one of the last one standing with Nagato and Madara so he was a little tired.

Opening the door to his room, Naruto stepped in and his yes promptly widened, his towel fell from its position around his waist and his dick got a massive hard on. On his bed, making out with each other, rubbing each other's bodies were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten, Temari and Ayame. All of them were naked and making eye contact with him as they continued their lesbian orgy.

Suddenly Naruto felt someone grabbing a hold of his dick he looked down to see that Samui was about to use her JJ-Cup breasts to give him a titty fuck. Flanking the big titted blond where Karin and Shizuka and by the look in their eyes they also wanted a piece of his tool and Tayuya was crawling his way beneath him, probably so she could lick his balls.

He felt his face being grabbed and turned to his right before a tongue was shoved into his mouth and his eyes widened when saw that it was Shion who was attempting to tongue rape him. His head then was forcefully turned to the other side and he felt another tongue being shoved into his mouth, only that this time it was Koyuki who was trying to goad him into a make out session.

Getting his bearings, Naruto stopped his kiss with Koyuki so he could look at all of the females inside of his room. "What's going on here?" Not that he was upset. Far from it. He was just confused.

"_They were tasked with serving you while you were here. Of course they are not going to be the only ones," _said the amused voice of Kami from apparently nowhere. _"Enjoy it!" _she chirped with a giggled.

Naruto gave a heavy sigh before he shrugged. He wrapped his arms around Koyuki and Shion an slapped their asses as he pressed their voluptuous bodies into his sculpted one. He smirked at all of them

"The things I do for the universe."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaannd done! Whew that was some nice, long hard work in this chapter. Would you believe me if I told you I wrote this in like four hours? No? Fuck off for all I care. Well not really. I love you guys too much to curse you out. But believe this chapter practically wrote itself. I just had to type and site my ass on a hard surface for four hours straight! Isn't that awesome!**

**A cyber cookie if you can guess the where the reference at the end of the omake is. Also I'd like to know if you guys want me to do a spin-off about Naruto's time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It will include ten chapters with Naruto one of hi sensei or group if sensei responsible of teaching him how to use that ability with a lemon at the end. What do you think?**

**Anyways, remember to review and show me how much you love me and my stories. Oh! I just posted the first chapter of my Pokémon story. If you are into it, could you check it out? Thanks. **

**Bye.**


	6. Fight For Your Reward Uzumaki Naruto! P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the alterations I did to the characters here do. For some reason, Kishimoto made it so kunoichi have mostly moderate-smallish breasts. Blasphemy. Bigger breasts mean more power! I mean if there are women just as Unohana, Harribel, Nel (I don't own Bleach by the way) Tsunade and the list goes on. I wouldn't be surprised if Kaguya turned out to have bigger breasts than Tsunade. Her kimono is way too loose and bulky. There could be anything behind it so I am crossing my fingers on that one.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Fight For Your Reward Uzumaki Naruto! Part 1.****  
**

"_You know…" _As she trailed off, Kami's voice was filled with lustful amusement but her perfectly sculpted visage was dry. _"For some reason, when I noticed that it was already time to retrieve you, I knew that I was going to find you like this," _she commented idly as she watched the scene in front of her.

When Shinigami and Yami had informed her that the portal to send Naruto to the universe he was going to go was ready, she was more than happy to retrieve him. While she kept constant visits always checked up on him it was mostly for the orgies he would have after each training session. Which were daily and themes to them. Her particular favorite had been the one were only those with J-Cups or higher were participating.

And it was precisely to one of those orgies she had teleported to when she appeared inside of Naruto's temporal quarters. Naruto was fond of his clones. Not that she minded. She appreciated it very much in fact.

The one she knew to be the original was receiving a double titty fuck from Samui and Shizuka, while those two girls straddled his knees and grinded their pussies into said articulation. He was also making out with Kurotsuchi as he had three fingers of his right hand going in and out of her pussy. On the other side he had Mei, who was kissing, licking and nipping him all over as he played with her ass and pussy lips with his left hand.

As she studied the room, Kami could make out the form of several clones having their way with their woman. One clone was seated at the right edge of the bed, Guren, a purple haired beauty with E-Cups, was bouncing up and down his rod as she moaned. In front of that pair a Naruto clone was holding a Sasame Fuma by her knees as he rammed his cock in and out of her ass. At the front of the bed, using the edge as a support, where Karui, Tayuya, Karin and Fuka, each one being fucked doggy style by clone, one clone per redhead. She could also make out Fubuki, that pink haired Yukigakure kunoichi with DD-Cups being fucked in the missionary position at the other side of the bed. By the wall near that last pair, she could also see Kin giving a blow job to a clone.

Two feet away from her, she could see Pakura bouncing up and down the clone's cock as her student, Maki, straddled the clone's face; it was obvious she had the clone's tongue shoved inside her pussy. They were making out heavily and playing with each other's breasts. Not far from them, she could spot Matsuri on top of friend Sari, a long brown haired girl with D-cups, as a clone fucked their pussies. They were making out too, and she could see the semen all over their lips.

Finally at the other side of the room, she could see both Yugito and Fuu riding a Naruto clone side by side as they made out with each other. And then, she could see Tokiwa, Suiren and Hotaru having their side of their faces and jugs pressed into the wall as a Naruto clone fucked Suiren, who was in the middle, and fingered the other two more flanking the black haired, big titted woman.

Kami quirked up a perfectly defined eyebrow as she crossed her arms under her massive jugs, making them giggle. _"A foreign kunoichi orgy? I thought you ran out of ideas after that one that you got inspired by a song. Black and Yellow was it?"_

Naruto stopped making out with Kurotsuchi, who immediately grabbed Mei's face and both began swapping tongues eagerly as they gave muffled moans, and grinned at Kami. "Yo Kami-chan! I wasn't expecting you this early. There is still one day left before the two year period is over inside the chamber," said Naruto as he continued his very well received ministrations on Mei and Kurotsuchi.

Kami gave a shrug of her shoulder. _"I figured that I would actually see the final session between you and your trainers. If what you told me is anything to go by, then I'm in for quite a show," _explained Kami as she nonchalantly began to masturbate at the sight before here.

What had here really excited was how Naruto looked after two years of continuous training and hip movements. If Kami had to compare him to somebody, she would say that his body resembled that human she gave the potential to be the best hand-to-hand fighter there ever existed. Yuri Boyka? Yes. Naruto's body resembled his, just that Naruto's was a little less bulky. Also, his hair seemed to have grown; now resembling a mix between his father's and Jiraiya's.

Naruto grinned at her as Mei and Kurotsuchi ended their kiss and Mei began to run her tongue across his abs and chest and Kurotsuchi began to kiss and lick his neck. "Sure. Why not? I can use the workout anyways." Naruto then stopped playing with Mei's butt and inserted three fingers into her pussy and began to finger her rapidly, eliciting delighted moans from her, and upped his pace on Kurotsuchi's as he looked across the room at his clones. "You heard the woman guys! Let's finish this here!" declared Naruto.

All the clones saluted at the same time. "Ossu!"

Kami worked her pussy harder as she watched all of the clones speed up their thrusts into their partners. Those women that were not being directly fucked by a cock, including her, had a clone popping to existence so they could stuff their pussies or assholes with Naruto's cock. It didn't take long before the room was filled with loud moans and screeches as all the occupants of room orgasmed, their wombs and stomach being filled to the brim by Naruto's seed before all off the clones popped out of existence, leaving the room with a very satisfied Naruto with a limp dick and twenty-one cum covered, or filled, and satisfied women.

Kami stood up, since she was riding the clone's cock and ended on the floor when the clone dispelled, and made her way towards Naruto, who was having his limp dick cleaned off by Mei and Samui. Naruto grinned up at her when she sat at the edge of the bed, next to a passed out Fubuki. "Was that fast enough?" asked Naruto cheekily.

Kami smiled at him as she licked her fingers clean of his semen she had collected after inserting her fingers into her pleased cunt. _"Indeed it was. But know I need to judge your progress personally." _Kami waved her hand and in a flash of bright silver light, only she and Naruto remained on the room. Even the mess of transpiration, vaginal fluids and semen was cleaned off.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and he stood up from his bed, his limp dick smashing against his thigh as he walked towards the closet and pulled out a pair of orange boxers. "You certainly are in a hurry huh?" asked Naruto rhetorically as he slipped on his boxers and drew out some black cargo pants.

Kami shrugged her shoulders, her massive jugs jiggling with the motion as she stared at his muscular back. "_I have every right to be in a hurry Naruto-kun. My universes are in danger and you are here putting your male genitalia inside of every female you encounter," _she said teasingly.

Naruto looked at her incredulously as he buttoned his pants and picked his fingerless glove that reached to his elbow and slipped into his right hand. "Um hello? Women that you've provided every fucking night I've been here for the orgies only, on many of which, you and your sisters participated. I don't recall you complaining during that gangbang orgy," retorted Naruto easily as he picked up his black headband and started tying to his forehead.

Kami deadpanned at him. _"How could I say anything when I had your cock inside of all my holes? I wouldn't have complained anyway,"_ she huffed as she pushed up her gigantic jugs and looked to the side in an adorably sexy way.

Naruto just chuckled at her and made his ways towards her, going around the bed and pulled her to her fist before smashing his lips into hers. Kami responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her impossibly big assets into his chest. After a minute of tongue wrestling and groping, they separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting their tongues and lips.

Naruto smiled down at her, seeing that he grew a few inches in those two years. "Alright, alright. I get it. Geez. Chill out Kami-chan," said Naruto with a laugh.

Kami, who was rubbing his clothed cock, looked up at him her face serene and content. _"I've 'chilled out' Naruto. Ever since you arrived I've been chilling out. My sisters are very pleased with it and they've taken upon themselves to show their gratitude to you." _Kami stopped rubbing his tool and took his not gloved hand on hers and lead him towards the training zone of the chamber.

Naruto had a dry look on his face he let Kami lead him outside. "I noticed. They've been very adamant. Especially Nagi-chan and Nami-chan. They were very happy in showing their Oni-chan how grateful they were because of their big sister becoming more fun and less dull," said Naruto, a shudder rocking his body. He still loved lolis with a passion but those two sometimes could be too much. Their appearances weren't the only thing they had in common with a child their age. Their stamina was just up to par.

Kami just giggled into her free hand as she finally led Naruto towards the exit and Naruto was not surprised to see that environment had changed once again. Instead of the plain white space that seemed to have no end, in front of the two, stretching all the way to the never ending horizon, was a rocky plane with boulders and rock formations the sizes of five store buildings at the lowest.

He also wasn't surprised to see all his 'trainers' there. All of them in a combat ready position.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kami, who gave him a beaming smile. He smirked at her and pecked her on the lips before making his way towards his trainers until he stood fifty yards away from them. He looked back at Kami, not surprised to see that the building where he came out from was not there. It always disappeared when he began his sessions only to appear when they finished so he just got used to it. "Any rules or limitations?" He asked as he unsealed Kubikiribucho and rested in on his shoulder.

Kami shook her head amusedly at him. _"No. But I would try not to rough Kushina and Tsunade up too much. I'll prefer not to bring them forth again for what I planned shall you please me with your combat prowess,"_ said Kami suggestively with a lustful smile on her face.

Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her but shrugged. "Alright. I'm bound to like it anyways so I'll go easy on Kaa-chan and Nade-chan. I just hope they don't get mad at me for it though," said Naruto nervously. His mother and Tsunade where a good fuck and he loved them, but they could be terrifying when mad.

Kami kept her smile in place as she raised her right hand over her head. _"Don't worry. I'm sure they won't be angry. Quite the contrary if I say so myself. So…"_ She trailed off before graciously bringing her hand down, her massive jugs jiggling all the way. _"Hajime!"_

Kushina was the first one to attack, manifesting four golden, spiked chains from her back that she shot towards Naruto. The blond grinned and did the same, only that his chains were silver and had a red haze to them. Naruto's chains intercepted Kushina's and wrapped tightly around them. With a forceful tug, Kushina was pulled forward, flying towards the smirking Naruto with wide eyes before smirking and doing a tiger hand seal she sent a pressurized stream of water towards him. Naruto merely coated Kubikiribucho with chakra and put it in front of him to block the surprise attack.

Kushina scowled at seeing her attack negated. She dispelled her chains, stopping her momentum and stopping a few yards away from Naruto. Kushina then unsealed her sword in a puff of smoke from her right glove and charged at him. Naruto kept the smirk on his face as he blocked and parried his mother's attack. She was certainly more skilled than he was but by this time he had already narrowed her sword style and the Kubikiribucho presented him with the perfect defense against her.

"You've gotten better," complimented Kushina as Naruto blocked a sword strike meant to his neck. "Now you can actually move that zanbatou with the necessary speed to block my attacks!" She yelled with a happy grin as she doubled her efforts. She was proud of how far her son had come along in his swords play and the usage of his chains. She was hoping with all her heart that Naruto impressed Kami because what they had in store for him was something that not even Jiraiya of the Sannin could hope to imagine.

"I had a the best and most sexy teacher!" retorted Naruto with a grin of his own as he parried on off her strikes in such a way that her sword went over her head. Naruto seized this opportunity to sink a fist into her stomach, making her double over and lose concentration for just a second, before wrapping his chains around her and pinning her down to the ground by her wrists and ankles. He kneeled down beside her to cup a feel of her breasts and shove his tongue into her mouth, which Kushina responded by struggling to get free and meeting his own tongue in a erotic, incestuous battle. Naruto separated from her and with a cheeky grin stood to his fist. "Stay down would you Kaa-chan. I want to end this quick," he said before motioning to the next group to come at him after jumping away from Kushina, who glared at him heatedly.

'_I'm so going to fuck his brain out later reward or not. Cheeky little…'_

Naruto hefted his Kubikiribucho to his shoulders and grinned at his teachers. "So, who's next?"

Naruto wasn't all that surprised when Kimimaro activated his level two curse mark and charged at him, his eyes shining with macabre glee at finally having free reign of his body to do as he pleased to the man that made a torn on Orochimaru's plans. Seeing this, Naruto got a wicked grin on his face and sealed his Zanbatou into his glove. Naruto then willed his bones to form an armor around him in a way that looked like an exoskeleton based on his own skeletal structure only with more bones and three wicked claws that emerged from his knuckles. Naruto got into his stance, which consisted in crouching low and face the upcoming Kimimaro with his left side, clawed hands ready to pounce.

"I'm so going to enjoy doing this," growled Naruto as he recalled the humiliation he suffered at the Kaguya's hand. He knew that if weren;t for the Kyubi and Lee, he would've die in that fight. Not that one could call it a fight in the first place.

'**You're welcome!'** chirped said nine tailed beast from his mind with a bark of mocking laugh.

'Not now Kurama!'

"Trash is not supposed to talk. Be silent! Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru! (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)." Shouted Kimimaro when he neared Naruto and pulled out his spinal column, using the Shikotsumayaku to regrow a new one on its place. Kimimaro began whipping and slashing with it at Naruto, who sported a nasty grin on his face as he dodged, almost contentedly Kimimaro's attempts to ensnare him. He didn't know why, but for some reason Kimimaro seemed weaker than the last time they fought. Or maybe it was just the rage he felt coming from the young man affecting his battle style.

Meh. He didn't care. It worked better for him anyways.

When Kimimaro aimed for his head, Naruto intercepted it with his bone covered arm, making Kimimaro's bony whip wrap around his fore arm. The white haired Kaguya smirked sadistically as he saw this and from his other hand, tendrils of thick bone emerged to form a drill like weapon that was as tall as Kimimaro and twice as thick as Naruto's torso. "Perish, for the memory of Orochimaru-sama. Tessenka no Mai: Hana! (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)."

Kimimaro shoved his oversized drill made of his bones, aiming for Naruto's chest, and was hoping for it to brake his bone armor but was utterly shocked when his attack was stopped, painfully. The bones of his drill cracked when they made contact with Naruto's armor and much to his dread and fury, Naruto chest bone plate only had a small indentation that was repaired in a second. Naruto grinned at Kimimaro. "Surprise motherfucker," said Naruto before using his super strength to shove an uppercut into Kimimaro's stomach, a shockwave rippling out from the point of contact.

Kimimaro's visible bones, and the none visible, cracked to the point they looked like he was suffering from osteoporosis and his curse mark was receding. Blood leaked out from his mouth, nose and ears denoting the internal bleeding he had suffered due to the liquefied organs as his head sagged lifelessly. With a small grunt of effort Naruto used Kimimaro's spine to hurl him towards one of the rock formations. Kimimaro went right through it making it collapse, the same could be said for the one behind it, and the one behind that one, and the one behind that one before he was stopped by another one that collapsed on top of the Kaguya's dead body, assuring that he would stay down. That guy could be a freaking juggernaut!

Ignoring the destruction, Naruto willed his bone armor to receded back to his skeleton before looking at his trainers. "Next."

Naruto raised an eyebrow when the both Shikamaru and Shikaku murmured something to Hiashi and Neji, getting nods from them, before they extended their shadows towards him and Hiashi and Neji made to attack him. Naruto smirked and called for a little of Kyubi's chakra for his own variation of the Gentle Fist. Naruto's features became feral with his fingernail becoming wicked claws two inches long and as his Byakugan activated, it turned a deep purple color that didn't have a pupil, the veins around it bulging. He got into the gentle fist stance only that instead of an open palm, his hands were held in a clawing like motion. This was his style. The Oniken (Demonic Fist).

His new style was many times more effective than its progenitor, The Gentle Fist. First, his clawed fingers. With then he could actually pierce the body when he attacked, meaning he made both external and internal damage when he stroke. Then it was the chakra. When used the style, he mixed a little of Kurama's chakra with his own in order to actually damage severely the chakra pathways and the tenketsu. Naruto figured that if he could use Kurama's raw chakra with it, then he could certainly destroy someone from the inside out. And that was awesome.

Naruto jumped high into the air, avoiding the twin shadows sent by the Nara pair, and he saw how Hiashi and Neji thrust their palms towards him, their Byakugan flaring. "Hakke Kusho! (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)" They chorused, Hiashi being more forceful and fierce. Was he still mad about him fucking Hinata and Hanabi in his office? Apparently that was the case.

Grinning toothily, Naruto held his arms at shoulder level and began spinning in place as he expelled a continuous stream of chakra from al three hundred and sixty one tenketsu. "Kyukkesho Kaigoku! (Nine Trigrams Palms Revolving Hell)" When he called the name of his technique, Naruto was surrounded by a protective dome of rotating purple chakra that successfully blocked the chakra charged blast of winds that were courtesy of the Hyuga uncle and nephew combo.

Hiashi's eyes twitched when he saw Naruto's technique. "I am still displeased by his use and bastardization of our clan's techniques," said Hiashi blankly, his glare just as blank as he watched Naruto ending his technique and began falling to the floor.

Neji chuckled as he took his stance by his uncle, who did the same. "We are already dead Hiashi-sama. You should rather be pleased that our techniques will be live on for eternity," said Neji good naturally as the saw Naruto beginning to evade the tendrils of piercing shadows being throw at him by Shikamaru and his father.

Hiashi grunted as he too slipped into his stance. Neji just chuckled before they jumped towards the fray.

Naruto was having a blast using Tsunade's evasion training to prevent from being turned into a pincushion by Shikamaru, his father and their tangible shadows. That changed, however, when he saw through his Byakugan that they were going to join in the fun. Deciding that been double teamed by shadow tendrils that could screw him and the best two Gentle Fist users was bound to get him hurt, something that he didn't want, Naruto decided that it was time to stop playing around.

Bending his body backwards until his torso was perpendicular with the ground to evade Shikamaru's shadow and then jumping into the air to prevent Shikaku's shadow to posses him, Naruto unsealed Kubikiribucho in a puff of smoke. He grinned at their suddenly nervous, and even more annoyed faces, before coating his oversized broad sword in wind chakra and the hurling it at them. The sword now looked like a thin, and deadly mostly, flaying platter that will undoubtedly screw them in half if they didn't move. Shikamaru and his father hit the ground, letting the spinning wind coated zanbatou go over their heads harmlessly.

Unfortunately for them, Naruto had placed a Hiraishin seal on the handle when he unsealed it and when it passed over their heads, it allowed Naruto to appear above them in a yellow flash, two purple Rasengan on his hands that he proceeded to smash into the backs of the father and son duo. "Rasenrengan! (Spiraling Serial Spheres)" Naruto's technique tore their vest and craved a bloody, spiraling mark into their backs, while also making a crater with a five meter radius to appear beneath them. Naruto didn't want to kill them, even though they were already dead, because they had been friends in the past life. He was going to make sure that they didn't get up though. And was that a double muttered 'troublesome' he heard before he hit them with the technique? He shrugged.

Hearing rapidly nearing footsteps, Naruto raised from his kneeling position to see that both Neji and Hiashi wear almost onto him. Naruto slipped into his stance and charged towards them, letting a wild smile to appear on his face as he met them. The forms of the three blurred as they began to put the most elegant and sophisticated show one would expect from the usage of their style. Naruto had to admit that both Hiashi and Neji were actually connecting important hits, but the fact that Kurama's chakra overpowered theirs prevented them from closing his tenketsu. Naruto, for his part, had already connected deciding blows if the blood on his nails and the sluggish way both Neji and Hiashi were starting move was anything to go by. He decided to end it right there.

Naruto blocked a palm strike to his troath courtesy of Neji with his forearm, surprising the teen greatly. The blond then grabbed Hiashi's wrist as the man attempted to hit his temple with a finger thrust. Naruto grinned at the sweating Hiashi and Neji before harshly kneeing the younger one in the gut, making him spit blood mixed with saliva as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Naruto then hurled Hiashi towards one of the gigantic boulders before trusting an open palm to the flying Hyuga Clan Head, adding wind chakra to the mix. "Kyukke Kasho! (Nine Trigrams Wind Palm)"

When the blast of pressurized air reached the air bone Hiashi, the man cried in pain as his body was littered with numerous cuts as the wind blades inside of it attacked his body as his flying speed almost doubled. His cry of pain was abruptly supped when he found himself buried from the waist up into the boulder he had been hurled at, and his feet dangled lifelessly from there. Naruto watched this with an uninterested look. He didn't care he had killed him since Hiashi was an asshole that was always fussing about Naruto bedding his daughters. He only called him pops because it annoyed the hell out of him.

Naruto absentmindedly back handed Neji with the metal plate of his glove, rendering him unconcious, as he turned around to his other trainers. "I'm ready for number seven!" he called out to them cheekily.

Naruto smiled eagerly when he saw Tsunade activating the seal on her forehead, the markings spreading elegantly across her face and arms and she jumped towards him. Naruto also jumped, wanting to intercept her in mid-air. Apparently Tsunade read his intention and with a smirk Naruto found tantalizing and sexy, she reared her fist back. Naruto grinned at her before doing the same as he neared. Both of them shouted as their fists met in between them, creating a shockwave that caused and actual tremors on the surface and for many boulders to crumble.

In the air, both Tsunade and Naruto began a Taijutsu bout that would've made Maito Gai shed tears of youthful joy. Shockwaves appeared when they blocked attacks or their fists and knees hit the other's when they mirrored and predicted the other's movements. When they evaded the attacks by tilting their bodies, one could see the pent up energy in their strikes being released in the forms of blast of winds that managed to carve deep indentations on the unlucky boulders. Tsunade used the opportunity Naruto presented to her when he used his right forearm to block a fist meant to his face and his left elbow to block a knee strike that would have cracked his left ribs leaving his torso to receive a nasty kick that send him flying with a showave that had the same effect as the same one they provoked when they first exchanged blows.

Naruto cursed as he was sent flying through various boulders, destroying them in the process, and used an application of wind manipulation to stop his momentum and kept himself hovering in mid air, a few yards from impacting into another boulder. He grunted as he dusted himself off and grimaced when his ribs began to shift into place and the nasty purple bruise on his stomach healed. Feeling the air rippling above him thanks to his prowess with the wind element, Naruto looked and smirked when he saw Tsunade falling towards him with, traying to perform an axe kick, her feet crackling with yellow electricity.

"Raiton: Tsutenkyaku! (Lighting Release: Heavenly Foot of Pain)"

When she shouted, Tsunade swung her leg down, actually capable cleaving Naruto in two should she hit her mark. However, that was not to be as Naruto merely raised his hand, coated in wind chakra to nullify the raiton chakra on her ankle, and stopped her descending and attack with just a grunt of exertion, nothing happening to his body thanks to the Shokoatsumayaku reinforced with Kurama's chakra. But the same couldn't be said by the boulder behind him nor the one hundred circular perimeter that surrounded it since it all became a crater twenty meters deep.

Naruto looked at the crater dryly before directing the same look at the smirking Tsunade. "I noticed that you are not holding back. You know, for a submissive lover you sure are scary," said Naruto in a tone as dry as his visage.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the 'submissive' comment but she had to admit that it was partially true. She loved it when Naruto was a little forceful and rough with her. Tsunade's smirk widened and she licked her pink lips slowly. "If you really want to see that side of me, then you better beat me and impress Kami-sama. We have prepared a surprise for you," she told him, using impressive strength and flexibility to keep herself in the position Naruto had caught her.

Naruto smirked at her mischievously. "I rather see it now."

Tsunade's eyes widened before she found herself being pulled towards Naruto. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and had to suppress a moan when he began massaging and rubbing her impressive behind. She couldn't contain the one that escaped her lips when Naruto smacked her rather hard on her right butt cheek and Naruto took is at the chance to shove his tongue into her mouth. Tsunade gave another moan and began battling Naruto's tongue with hers when he started massaging her left breast. She was about to begin rubbing his package when she got the shock of her after life when she noticed she couldn't move an inch. She couldn't even move her tongue to keep kissing Naruto!

Naruto withdrew from the kiss with a smirk on his face as from Tsunade's left breast and right butt cheek, sealing arrays began spreading through her body which was the reason she couldn't move. Naruto laughed at her glare before using wind manipulation to fly them towards were the battle started and he dropped the shouting Tsunade just besides Kushina, who looked amused as Tsunade began ranting and cursing at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged before making his way to stand in front his remaining trainers. "So who's ass I'm gonna beat next?" Naruto asked nonchalantly as he pointed his hand towards a random direction. A spiked silver chain was shot forward an incredible speed towards the horizon. It tensed after a few seconds and then it retreated back rapidly towards Naruto, wrapped tightly around the handle of Kubikiribucho. Naruto snatched the enormous blade hefted in on his shoulders casually.

Seeing that Nagato stepped forward, had Naruto grinning like a loon as he manifested his own Rinnegan so he was able to use the gravitational powers it provided. Then, the metallic purple of the eye became a pure golden and a on orange pigment surrounded them as Naruto activated Sage Mode and spread his legs wider. Alright! This what he was talking about.

Nagato smiled kindly at his distant family member. "I'll be your opponent next Narutoing about.

s Naruto activated Sage Mode he manifested his own Rinnegan so he was able to use the g. Let's try not to damage the terrain…much."

Naruto's grin, if possible turned wider as he pointed his left palm towards Nagato as he readied Kubikiribucho in the other. "I agree. I at least want somewhere to fight after I finish you off. So.." Naruto trailed off as his golden Rinnegan eye pulsed brightly.

Nagato had to smirk at Naruto, his own Rinnegan blazing in excitement at getting to fight once again the biggest and best foe he ever had. "Your claims are rather bold Naruto. Back it up then…"

"Shinra Tensei! (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)"

And the world exploded.

* * *

**Hey! What's up guys! I'm here with another chapter of BadAss: Warfare of the Dead.**

**Ok. I know that I promised you I will deliver something so utterly awesome *Ahem* a 10k words lemon *ahem* but as you could see I got really into the fights so I decided to put it up by another two chapters. So in the next chapter we will be seeing Naruto vs. Nagato, Naruto vs. /Sandaime Raikage/Yondaime Raikage/Kakashi and finally, Naruto vs Shisui/Itachi/Obito/Madara. After that chapter will be the lemon and in the other one Naruto will finally arrive at the HSotD universe.**

**Now, I decided to make some changes. I won't be writing the stuff that happened in the Call of Duty storyline but there will be allegations that something did happen. Also I'll be writing omakes for the funny times Naruto spent with TF 141, the Rangers and all that stuff. So yeah, we are directly going to the HSotD Universe so that means, consistent lemons for almost every chapter, lots of jugs and ass jiggling and badassery. But Call of Duty will be relevant to the story. You'll love what I have planned for it and how to mix it up.**

**Anyone got the hidden and not so hidden references? I think they were pretty obvious. **

**Anyways, leave your reviews and show me your love. Also check my new story, 'Naruto: The Eidetic Effect'. Here, Naruto has eidetic memory and how that changes everything and everyone one around him, including Naruto himself. Review. And I'm sorry for not giving you enough sexyness. I hope the first part of the chapter was able to compensate**


End file.
